No Goodbyes
by NuttyMeg98
Summary: Jay and Abi Fanfiction Novel. When Abi finds out Jays secret, how will she react? What will be the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

**No Goodbyes**

**Chapter 1**

**_5 years ago…_**

'What did you just say?' Abi said to Dexter with fear in her voice.

'Um…it's nothing cuz, I didn't even mean it…Just ignore me yeah?' Dexter spoke, not even believing himself.

'Dex, I know when you're lying, tell me the truth!' Abi shouted at him furiously.

Dexter kept quiet, not willing to give away any more than he already had.

'Fine, if you won't tell me, I'm going to find Jay' Abi stood up marching out of the caff, still feeling slightly queasy about what she had just heard.

'Abs no, wait!' But she had already gone…What had he done?

Abi walked into the Arches, trying to keep her cool but Jay could sense something was wrong.

'Abs? What's wrong babe?' He asked her curiosity in his voice.

'Who was it?' Abi asked him not being able to hold her frustration any longer.

'Abi? Who was what? You're freaking me out now, are you alright?' Jay spoke softly with a hint of worry in his voice.

'The cow you cheated on me with!' Abi finally snapped at him.

Jay looked shocked; he wasn't sure what to say. 'W-what did Lola say?' Jay spoke thinking that it must if been Lola who told her, although that was all that he could get out, he wished he didn't bother.

'LOLA?' Abi screamed louder than she had first though. 'Lola knew? Or was she the _bitch_ you slept with!? You've always had a thing for her haven't you!' She screamed abruptly.

Jay looked at her in awe, he had never heard her speak like this before 'No no, it wasn't Lola' He didn't know what to do he loved Abi, was he going to lose her for good this time? 'Abi I love you more than anything, please, please I am so sorry, I love you!'

'I don't want to know if you love me! I want to know who it was!' She stated being cold with him.

He looked down at the ground, he didn't want to do this, but he had to. He back looked in to her eyes. 'Kitty'. Jay spoke regrettably. 'The barmaid, from the holiday. But Abs it didn't mean anything, I was drunk…' He was stopped by Abi.

'Drunk? You're using my sisters' excuse, well do you know what Jay, it doesn't work.' She snapped at him tears forming in her eyes.

'Please don't cry, I never wanted to hurt you, I was upset, we had fallen out, I thought we were over!' He spoke, reeling of a list of excuses.

'Well you moved on pretty fast!' She snapped back. 'Do you know what's more hurtful about this? The three people who I thought I could trust the most, my best friend, my cousin and worst of all, my cheating boyfriend, have all been lying to me for months! This happened in August Jay, August, its March! That's 7 months! Do you know how much that hurts, no you don't because I have _never ever_ cheated on you! So why did you feel the need to go sleep with a slag of a barmaid!' Abi ranted as she finally stopped to breathe, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The guilt was draped over Jay's face. 'I-I'm sorry Abi, I never meant to hurt you, it just happened.' He began to get angry. 'Don't forget you walked away from me remember' He said sounding a way too harsh than he had first thought.

'Oh I'm sorry that I _walked away_ from you! I know why don't you go shag a barmaid, make you feel a bit better!' She snapped charging out of the Arches heading toward her house. He ran after her.

'No Abs I didn't mean that, please' He pleaded with her before grabbing her shoulder softly in an attempt to make her face him.

'NO, do not touch me; you do not get to do that anymore! 'She spoke angrily before breaking down and slouching on to the steps of her house. 'I thought you loved me' She said softly as he crouched down beside her. 'Me and you we were special, different, we understood each other, but you've gone and ruined it, ruined us, you've ruined me. That's why I can't do this anymore, I can't be with you Jay, and I've forgiven for a lot of things even for perverting the course of justice for go sake! But you know that I, we can't be like my Mum and Dad, I can't take you back, no matter how much I love or loved you, you've still broken my heart and its kills me so badly to say the Jay but…' She stood up and headed towards her door choking back the tears as she looked at him at the bottom of the steps his face stained with tears 'It's over' she said bluntly before heading swiftly in to the house, quick to not hear another word from him. She tried to wipe away the tears but they wouldn't stop, she headed upstairs, got out her suitcase and began to pack, he'd hurt her too bad this time, she couldn't stay any longer, Walford had too many bad memories.

Jay decided it was best if he just let her sleep on it, think about them and think about him, he knew that they both love each other, he believed she wouldn't be angry for long, she never was, she was just stubborn, and of course she was upset, he knew that he had broken her heart, he had done the worse thing a he could do, but he believed that he was the one who would be able to fix it. He thought he could make things better by declaring his love for her tomorrow, and then maybe she would forgive day by day, like he had before…

They next day Jay ran up the steps, a bouquet of flowers in hand and hair slicked back, he knocked on the door and Lauren answered.

'Hi, umm, is Abi there?' He asked her curiously.

She looked at him sympathetically, but then she remembered what he had done to her little sister. 'She told me to give you this' she said sharply with a hint of anger in her voice. Lauren handed him a small note, he looked at her confused then snatched it from her hand.

'Thanks' He said confused as she slammed the door in his face, he sat on steps and opened the small note.

**_Jay_**

**_ I meant what I said last night, it's not that I don't love you; it's that I can't, not anymore. I've gone away, don't try and contact me, it's over. For good._**

**_Abi_**

Jay stared at the letter, bewildered, what did she mean by ''gone away'', she couldn't of gone forever, surely. Maybe if he begged harder last night she wouldn't of ''gone away'', he loved her she knew that, maybe this was more serious than Jay had initially thought…

**_A/N:- Hello readers, this is the first chapter of my first story, I hope you all enjoyed it! I would just like to thank Dramaprincess96 for helping me with his story and actually giving me the courage to write it, thank you!J_**

**_So what do you thinks is going to happen next? And yes if you are wondering I changed the fact that Jay kissed Kitty to him sleeping with her and its set in March 2014. If you have any questions about the story or if I've done anything wrong, please message me and don't forget to review, Thank you!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**No Goodbyes**

**Chapter 2**

**_5 years later…_**

Jay drove through a quiet village on the outskirts London past big houses and posh cars, 'This had to be wrong, no way would Abi live in a place like this' he thought to himself, but this was the information he had found on some letters in the old Branning house. They had moved away a few months back, he hadn't spoken to them in years, anytime he had got close he also had got to close to Max's fist.

...

Jay had never stopped looking for Abi, but whenever it seemed he had found her, he would hit a brick wall. After 2 years Jay gave up hope and became a drug addict, it was a hard time in his life and he made himself distance from his friends, he never trusted Dexter again because he had told Abi and after that day they were nothing but work colleagues, Lola and him spoke from time to time but after she found out about his addiction she stopped him from seeing Lexi, and their contact pretty much ended there. If it wasn't for Phil helping him sort his life out and paying for him to go to rehab, he would probably be dead. But now he was clean and ready to find his woman.

...

It was around 6:30PM and dark outside when he pulled outside large detached house with a garage and a sizeable garden, if this was Abi's house; she had definitely done well for herself and probably had become a vet and achieved her dreams.

...

Jay slowly got out of the car and began to walk towards the door; he began to shake at the prospect of seeing those big brown eyes again, his hand quivered as he rang the doorbell, a sweet tune began to play and he prayed to himself that this was Abi's house. The door opened; stunned they looked at each other for the first time in 5 years, 'Jay?' Abi said breathless from shock.

'Hey Abs' He spoke awkwardly, 'You looked great' as he looked at her golden blonde hair, flawless skin and angelic face.

'Wish I could say the same about you…' Abi spoke as she peered the dark circle beneath his eyes and the pale complexion of his face 'Sorry' she said regrettably as he looked down at the ground. Trying to move away from what she'd just said, Abi cut the silence by stuttering 'W-what are you doing h-here?'

'I missed you, I've been looking for you and no one would tell me where you were, you just disappeared, it's been 5 years! You didn't even day goodbye…' He trailed off raising his voice a little as he needed to get all of his feeling known, Abi closed the door behind her and the both sat on the bitter cold step Jay had previously been standing on.

'We both know why I had to go Jay, it's not like I decided to do it on a whim?' Abi blurted out with a hint of fury in her voice, still obviously hurting from what happened all those years ago.

'I'm not going to give you a list of excuses Abi because you've heard them all before, the only excuse I can give you is that I loved you then, and I still love you now, and I know that that'll never change for me, so you must still love me Abi, we could be happy…' Jay proposed.

Abi looked shocked, bluntly she said, 'No Jay, no I don't still love you and no I don't want a future with you, that could never happen, trust me!'

'I don't believe that, I don't know why you're saying that, but I have not spent 5 years trying to find you for you to look me in the eyes and tell that there is no chance, because I know there is!'

'Jay…'

'No Abi, listen to me' he interrupted abruptly, 'I am not leaving this step until you admit to me that you still have feeling for me because I know you do! I know that me and you, we meant something, and it was amazing and special. I was the one who messed up everything that we had worked on and worked for, I was the one who lied and cheated and I've had to live with that guilt for years, I don't want to live with that guilt anymore, I want to live with you, in a house like this and I want us to be married and have lots of children and be happy like we should have been before everything turned to crap! You were the only good thing in my life, and when you left it killed me. Now I'm here to say sorry and apologise for what I have done, please Abi, forgive me?' Jay rambled before he finally took a breather.

'You can't just come back and say that and expect everything to go back to the way it was. It's been five years Jay; things have changed not just in my head but in my life. I don't love anymore because it's not possible to…'

Jay interrupted again, 'But I can make you love me again, I know it's still in there, I know it's still inside, even if you've hidden away because you're scared! He begged.

'Jay you don't understand.' She spoke desperately.

'But I do! I understand Abi! I'm here and I need you, we need each other, like we did all those years ago, things don't just change Abi…'

'Yeah Jay…they kind of do!' Abi spoke softly.

'Then what has changed 'ey Abs?' He looked into her eyes and grabbed her hands and touched them softly, just then he felt something strange, that had never been there before, he looked down in disbelief at the circle rock diamond upon her ring finger. There was silence between the two of them.

'You're married?' He stated in disbelief dropping her hands.

'That's what I've been trying to tell you, because that's what's changed' Abi spoke which a lump in her throat.

They sat in quiet for a while Jay was just about to speak again when the front door opened, 'Mummy, when's dinner ready?' asked a young boy just as he spotted Jay.

'Hello, I'm JJ' the little boy stated…

**A/N:- Hello, hope you enjoyed that :) **

**What do you think will happen next? And are you surprised Abi now is married and has a son?**

**Please review thank you very much!** **Oh and if I've made any mistakes, please message me ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**No Goodbyes**

**Chapter 3**

'I'll be right in sweetie, just umm, go draw Mummy a nice picture' She spoke softly as she looked at JJ and smiled, he made his way back into the house and shut the door behind him. Abi looked in Jay's direction.

Jay just sat there staring at Abi, unsure of what to say, bewildered at the facts he had just discovered, he noticed the worry painted across Abi's face.

'I've got to go and, umm make dinner' She managed to get out as she stood up, 'Bye' she said almost silently, not making any further eye contact.

As she made her way inside, nearly shutting the door, he finally stood up and found the courage to speak, 'Can I come in?' he spoke politely.

She stared at him, curious about what to do next, she thought for a second, 'Yeah, but you can't stay long, I'm busy' Abi said with slight confidence, which would soon turn to be regret.

…

Jay was looking around the finely decorated house, mahogany cabinets, tall lamps and long curtains draped throughout the hall ways and rooms. He began looking at the pictures of Abi and her '_new_' family, she was happy in all of them, but he could see in her eyes she was missing something, was it him?

He thought to himself about how she'd moved on, and how quickly it must have been considering the age of her son, he had to be at least 3 or 4, yet she'd only been gone 5 years. He felt pain at how he didn't think to contemplate in his head the thought of her moving on, He believed that Abi still loved him too much for that.

…

'Jay, as in your ex Jay?' William, Abi's husband, said with doubt laced through his voice.

Abi looked at him dazed, they always stayed away from the topic of Jay, 'Well yes, I don't know how he found me, but he has! And I kind of feel sorry for him, he's looking pretty rough.'

'Well what are you planning on doing? He can't stay here!' William said irritated.

'No course not, but I need to find out why he's looking so crappy and if he needs help, I will help him!' Abi stated stubbornly.

'What you would help the same guy who cheated on you, who made your life hell? And what if he finds out about…well you know?' He whispered with uncertainty.

Abi peered at her husband; a disturbed look coated her face. 'That won't happen, no way!' She said temperamentally as she furiously bound in to the kitchen.

…

As Abi stood chopping vegetables she felt Jay beside to her pacing up and down the kitchen she turned around, 'Do you want to stay for dinner? Or are you just going to stand there like a dinny doing nothing pondering about the life we could have had! If you are staying you have to help me?' She questioned getting a knife out of the draw and pointing it towards his direction.

'Thanks', He smirked slightly in shock at her little outburst; she knew exactly what he was thinking about. He grasped the knife, his fingers sweeping over the back of her hand creating serious tension. Realising what was going on Abi rapidly cut the tension by turning back to her vegetables.

He felt that she was extremely uncomfortable after that little drama, so he dropped the knife and brushed her shoulders with his hands, she shuddered and took a sharp intake of breath and walked towards the sink, Jay sighed weakly, and then he thought of something to ask her, 'Why did you call him JJ?' Jay asked this in order to get a sound out of her but he also did ponder it himself.

'I don't really know? I mean I guess it was kind of to do with you, you were a big part of my life and then you were gone!' Abi spoke confidently, although Jay knew something was being hidden. Abi quickly thought and said. 'But it was also because my husband is called William Richard Jones-Jenkins, so I liked JJ Jones-Jenkins; it sounded fun without sounding to posh!...Don't judge me, I was very high on gas and air!'

'Don't worry I won't judge you, I like it, it's nice.' Jay said slightly hurt about her talking about her husband and child. 'Nice house by the way, really big! William a millionaire then is he? Bet he's got loads of houses all over the country' He asked her cheekily verging on being rude.

'No he is not, he's a doctor, and I'll have you know he's lived here since he was a kid, he inherited it from his father, and William's actually never been too far out of London!' Abi stated firmly sticking up for her husband.

He glimpsed at her and smirked just as he finished chopping the vegetables and put the knife down, 'So what do you want your slave to do now?' He joked.

'Make the table over there, the knives and forks are here' She handed him the cutlery and pointed toward the place that JJ was colouring not realising he was there. 'Oh, um, JJ could you put that away and go and see your Father in the lounge'.

'But Mum!' JJ complained.

'No buts I said clear it up!' Abi said sternly to her son.

'Don't worry, I'll clear it up, I'm just about to set the table anyway' Jay said as JJ gave him a high five and a thank you before he walked into the lounge. He turned back to Abi 'Abigail Jones-Jenkins, you've really moved up in the world, big house, posh name, you really have it all don't you, like you always wanted…lucky for some' Jay said quietly and slightly envious of her life.

'Yeah, I guess I do.' She said as she smiled in his direction but he just looked down at the floor. 'So are you going to tell me why you look such a state? Or are you going to make me guess?'

He looked at her startled that she actually knew something was up in his life, but he wasn't going to tell her, the drugs would just be one step to far, ''_She'd never let me back in this house''_ he thought to himself. 'It's nothing, something in the past, no need to worry about it, seriously.' He assured her, and even though she knew it was something bigger, she decided to leave it.

'Oh okay' Abi said unsurely. When Jay finished laying the table he started putting away JJ's colouring and work books. He opened one of the books he could only guess JJ must use for writing in as it was filled with scribbly little boys writing, on the first page there was a small paragraph titled '_Me_' Jay smiled as he read stuff like '_My name is JJ_', '_I love my Mummy_' and '_My birthday is October 28th 2014'_ Jay smiled then paused for a moment, his heart dropped into his stomach as he started calculating things it dropped even further, no, maybe he did the calculations wrong so he did them again, no, it was the same as before, Abi left in March 2014 yet counting back 9 months from October, it seemed JJ was _made_ sometime in January 2014.

'Abi' He asked her calmly but shaking inside.

'What?' Abi said tied up plating up the dinner.

'He's mine isn't he' Jay said, Abi went silent.

'What?' She said not wanting to think that he knew, he could hear the nerves knotted in her voice.

'JJ' He cleared his throat' JJ's my son, isn't he…'

**A/N: Hello, hope you enjoyed that! :)**

**You all probably guessed that JJ was going to be Jays, but if not, surprise!**

**Please don't forget to review, and thank you everyone that has messaged me liking the story, I really appreciate it ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**No Goodbyes**

**Chapter 4**

_Carrying on from the last part…_

'I-I don't know what you're on about' Abi said with almost no confidence.

'Don't give me that crap Abi' Jay said bitterly, 'I know he's mine, it's obvious now! Don't lie to me anymore.'

Abi gazed at him wavering about what to say next, 'Obvious, what's so obvious?' She asked him puzzled.

'Do I really have to say?' Abi looked at him with the same blank look she had through the whole conversation, Jay grunted, 'He's got green eyes and red hair Abi, like me…his dad!'

She was baffled by his answer, 'what, so because he's got red hair he's your son? If you're not forgetting, I use to have red hair before I died it blonde Jay, so don't go making stupid assumption's based on hair colour! Plus he's my son, my baby, mine and only mine, not yours or anyone else's, he's my little prince!' Abi shouted, expressing huge amounts of anger almost crying.

After hearing all the shouting William walked in, 'What's going on? Abi are you alright?' He said protectively running to her side and embracing her in his arms. Jay jealously let out a tut at the couple. 'I think you should go' William said powerfully at Jay.

'No, I'm not leaving without answers' He said standing his ground.

Abi pulled away from Williams arms, 'Please Jay, there's no answers, just please, go.' She said getting choked up by what she's just said.

'What's actually going on?' William said confused by the whole conversation.

Jay looked at him with daggers, 'You and the person I love are bringing my son as yours, lying to him, is that clear enough for you posh boy!'

William shot daggers back at Jay then to Abi in complete shock of what he'd just heard, 'You told him?!'

Abi's mouth dropped at what her husband had just said, 'No, I didn't tell him actually, but you just did!' She stated anger and dread pulsing through her veins.

Jay was taken aback by what he'd just heard, he knew JJ was his in his head, but he never felt it in his heart until now, 'Do you know what Abi, you may hate me for what I did to you all those years ago, but trust me, if you felt half the pain that I am feeling now, I will be astonished! And you may think that I am a bad person for hurting you in the past Abi, but you and what you did is ten times worse!' He said anger seething through every part if his body.

She looked down at the floor embarrassed and ashamed of herself knowing that in some ways, he was right. She forcefully held back the tears and was about to say something before she felt Williams arm drag her out the room and into the study, 'We'll be right back' William spoke sternly to Jay as he dragged her further out the room. Jay looked surprised and concerned at the amount of force William used on Abi.

…

'Ouch! You're hurting me…'Abi squealed as William sat her down on one of the chairs.

'Sorry…So what are we going to do then, how are we going to play this?' He asked her with complete normality in his voice.

'Play this?' Abi questioned, 'This is Jay's, yours, mine and more importantly JJ's life on a tight rope here, and you think it's some sort of game?!' She asked baffled by his idiotic question.

'No, blatantly not but how are we going to convince Jay that he's wrong?' William asked her with a questionable tone.

'What are you chatting? Jay knows JJ is his son, were not just going to be able to wipe his memory of the last ten minutes! It's out, our stupid silly secret is finally out and in some ways I'm glad!' Abi said but instantly regretted.

'So you are glad that I will no longer be JJ's dad anymore? You want him to raise our son? I mean seriously, what kind of life can he give JJ? Maybe it is just best kept a secret' He asked her fear glazed over his eyes.

'I don't mean it like that Will, I mean that I'm glad the secrets out because I've had to keep it to the back of my head for five years, and that wasn't comfortable for my head, we both know that, and we both know I shouldn't go through having to keep a secret again, I can't do it again, please don't make me!' She said with nerves wracking through her body.

William looked at her, 'You know that I would not purposely do that to you, just some secret are best buried'.

Abi just ignored him as she knew that he knew her policy on secrets and thought back to his earlier comment he made about Jay, 'You don't know Jay, you don't know what kind of life he could give JJ, just because you have a swanky house and money babe, doesn't mean you can raise children better than anyone else!' She told him sharply.

'Don't say that, we both know that I could give JJ such a better life, I mean on his eighteenth birthday I could but him a sports car, what would he get him? Probably a beer and a kebab considering his budget!' William said as he laughed.

Abi glared at him with anger, 'You think you're so much better than everyone else William, and in case you've forgotten, I use to be like Jay and had hardly any money. And do you know what, when you say things like that it reminds me what sort of snobby rich kid I married!' releasing all of her fury on his left cheek with a firm slap as she stood up and began walking out of the room.

'Abi!' He huffed as he stood behind her.

'No, do not follow me William, if you haven't sensed already I am just a little bit mad with you!'

…

Abi stormed into the kitchen and noticed Jay sat on the floor against a cabinet holding his knees against his chest, she slowly walked over to him and slouched down beside him, copying his movements by also moving her knees to her chest. They sat in silence for a while, debating on what to say to one another.

'I'm sorry' She spoke softly as his turned his head to look at her.

'Why did you do it Abs? I mean I have a five year old son, I didn't even know existed!' He said in a hushed tone, not wanting to upset her.

'I didn't do it for revenge, at least I don't think I did, I was confused and upset, it was hard finding out that I was pregnant!' Abi ranted apologetically.

'Did you know before you left Walford?' Jay questioned.

'No, I swear Jay, I didn't have a clue!' She stated.

'You must of known Abs, by JJ's birthday you must've been at least two months gone when you left!' He asked her with care in his voice.

'I told you I didn't know. And I didn't find out until three and a half months later, too busy moping over you to realise.' She said dazed thinking of the past.

'See but this is what I don't get, you always said that if you got pregnant, you'd have an abortion? Not that I ever agreed with it!' Jay told her firmly.

Abi began to get slightly choked up. 'They wouldn't give one to me, I was five and a half months gone…not that I'd ever want one now, I mean look at him, he's perfect and I love him, but I was 17 just about to turn 18, I was broke, single and was living with a Mum who completely disapproved of the pregnancy, my life was hell and I was just about to bring a baby into it!' She stopped suddenly as she felt a waterfall of tears stream down her face.

'Oi, c'mon now stop that' He spoke to her gently as he wrapped his arm around her and her head fell into his chest almost automatically. 'C'mon silly, eh, you're not the one whose just found out they've got a five year old son…' He said almost jokingly.

'Sorry' she said as she sat up and he recoiled his arm from around her. She wiped away the tears and carried on. 'So when it was decided that I was to keep him, Mum was angry, she kept saying snide remarks that hurt, a lot, I couldn't deal with them anymore, so I moved away, to here. Not this house obviously but a little bedsit about 20 minutes away, it was big enough to fit a single bed and a cot in but not big enough to walk more than three steps in!' Abi said laughing slightly. 'I'm not telling you this for you to feel sorry for me, I'm telling you this because you need an explanation, you deserve one…'

'I know, but you can't stop me from caring about you.' Jay spoke softly as he looked into her eyes, he didn't want it to get awkward so he spoke again 'But you live so close Abs, I got here within forty-five minutes! You never came back to Walford yet you live so close? I don't get it?'

'I moved here because it felt like home, and it was close enough that my family could come see me, it was perfect really because I didn't have to bump into you.' His eyes lowered to the floor, 'I didn't mean it to come out like that'.

'I know' He said raising his eyes and giving her a reassuring nod to carry on.

'Well, being alone was hard for me, Dad and Laurens visits were becoming more delayed, I hadn't spoken to Mum since I left and I didn't know what to do. So I locked myself in my bedsit with JJ who had been born a couple weeks earlier on the floor of a laundrette around the corner…' Jay laughed slightly. 'Don't laugh, I know it's very classy but this is a sad part in my life!'

'I'm sorry.' Jay said as he bowed his head trying to conceal his giggles.

'After all my being alone and finding it hard and locking myself away, I became depressed and lost three stone, I wasn't being a very good Mum and I knew that and that's when I went to my doctor to get help, and you'll never guess who my doctor was?' She asked him trying to break it to him gently.

He thought for a minute before it clicked, 'William?! William was your doctor!' His mouth became a gaping hole at the shock he'd just received.

'I know people don't agree with that sort of thing but I fell in love with him Jay! I didn't mean to, it just happened! Do you really think that I would have purposely fallen in love after giving birth a month previous! Abi stated as she tried to explain, Jay stayed silent. 'It all happened pretty quick really, had a baby, fell in love, moved in to a big house, got married and then you returned back into my life five years later.'

Jay tried to keep calm, the fact that the person he loved fell in love with someone else broke his heart, knowing that she fell in love with him probably dosed up on all sorts of tablets and anti-depressants and seeing the way he treats her turned his stomach, but knowing that this man raised his child for five years with the woman he cared about so much killed him. 'So how about we talk about you and lover boy another day.' Abi looked confused 'Me and you will have a day someday soon where we talk about everything yeah? Including why I look like I do now, I have secrets as well Abi.'

She stared at him wondering what he meant but she agreed, 'Okay,' not wanting to upset him any further than what she already had today.

'Now JJ' He said, 'Can I go see him, talk to him? He is my son and I want to tell him that' Jay spoke confidently.

'I don't know if that's the best idea Jay, I mean he's grown up thinking that Will's his dad, if he gets a new one, he'll be confused, please Jay' Abi explained.

'But surely it's better to tell him now rather than in the far future where it will hurt him more? He said not understanding Abi's point of view.

'I'm not saying far future Jay, I'm just saying give him time to get use to you, he needs that, please.' She said trying to negotiate.

'Okay, yeah I get it, so can I go talk to my son…_let him get use to me_?' Jay said almost mocking Abi.

'Of course.' She spoke as she smiled. 'But after dinner, I'm starving!'

He smiled and walked towards the table taking in every picture he saw of JJ and Abi and blocking out all the ones of William.

…

Jay and JJ are sat watching TV, Jay was admiring JJ with big gooey eyes watching his every move and memorising it.

'Are ou going to kweep watching me?' JJ asked Jay in his childish five year old voice. 'Becwause my Mummy says newer ever twalk to stwangers, I know we are not twalking but I think staring counts too.'

Jay just looked at him lost in the moment of his son talking to him and said. 'I'm not a stranger little man, I'm your Daddy!'

He immediately regretted it as he saw Abi standing at the doorway her arms crossed and her mouth firmly open…

**A/N:- Hello everyone :) I'm sorry for the wait, but I've done it now and it's the longest chapter so far and 3am so I am absolutely shattered!**

**What do you think will happen next? Hmm...**

**Thanks for the reviews, and the private messages I really really appreciate them and love reading lovely fan messages...Thank you ;)**

**I'd also like to thank DramaPrincess96 for putting up with me and all me questions! And also my blonde moments...**

**Ooh I've just realised this authors note is starting to turn into an acceptance speech! Sorry! The next chapter should be up Tuesday or Wednesday, if it's not up by Thursday you have permission to bug me for the next chapter :) I'm going to shut up now! remember to review...thankyou! **


	5. Chapter 5

**No Goodbyes**

**Chapter 5**

_Carrying on from the last part…_

Jay stared at Abi, he could see the fury flaring behind her eyes. She just looked at him in disbelief of what he had just said.

'Abi-,' Jay began but was promptly cut off.

'JJ go upstairs to bed, Mummy will be in to read you a story in a minute.' She spoke bluntly, no taking her eyes of Jay.

JJ cast his eyes to the man who had just called himself his 'Daddy' then back to his Mum, even though he was only 5 he could feel the tension building in the room, slightly scared he gave his Mummy a kiss, walked out the door and felt it shut behind him, he knew he had to go bed but he wanted to listen in, so he perched on the third step and listened to the conversation going on in the room below…

Abi glared at Jay, he began to feel anxious so made an attempt to break the ice, and said awkwardly, 'He really is a very special little boy…'

'What the _hell_ do you think you're playing at?' Jay went to give an answer before Abi cut in, 'He's a 5 year old boy Jay! I told you that you had to get to know him first! Seriously, you couldn't even wait 5 minutes! Do you not realise he's going to ask me questions? What am I going to say? Yes JJ, your whole life has been a lie, you don't have a Dad called William, you have a Dad called Jay, and he's come to say hello! Do you really think that's fair Jay?'

JJ looked down at the floor, confused at what his Mummy was saying; he didn't understand a lot of it, but the parts that he did, didn't really make much sense to him…

Jay had had enough, 'Excuse me, why are you Miss Perfect now? I haven't just come to say hello, have I? I came to find you and when I did, you had a 5 year old son, my 5 year old son I didn't even know about! And worse of all, you have a man you call your husband, who is god know how many years older than you by the way, raising my flesh and blood, so no Abi, I don't think that's fair on JJ and do you know what, I don't think it's fair on me either!'

JJ stared at the door in shock of what he was hearing, a lot of the speech was muffled but he managed to piece together what the man downstairs was saying

'No Jay, I am not "Miss Perfect" I have done bad things, but I have admitted to them, which is more than what I can say for you and your secret life of looking rough that you won't tell me about! And it doesn't matter to me that Will is twelve years older than me, because I love him and…' She trailed off.

'But I love you' Jay spoke softly.

'Don't Jay, seriously, don't' Abi said firmly, slightly wary of what could happen next.

As the conversation began to get quieter, JJ walked downstairs and put his ear to the door.

'Me, you and JJ, we could be happy Abs. You're not taking anything away from William, he's not his Dad, I am!'

JJ opened the door and stood staring at his new father, 'Are ou really my Dwaddy?' He spoke delicately in his young voice.

Abi and Jay stared at their son, fear in Abi's heart but joy in Jay's, Abi cleared her throat and spoke, 'C'mon baby, you should be in bed' She said as she started leading him out the door and up to his bedroom.

Jay stopped Abi from going any further than the second step by grasping her arm gently, yet she flinched with pain, 'Abs?'

She pulled away from him, 'Just let me put my son to bed, I'll be right back'

Before he could stop her again she was up the winding flight of stairs.

…

Abi tucked JJ into bed and gave him a kiss on his forehead, 'I love you sweetie' she said.

'I wuv ou to Mummy' JJ spoke as Abi smiled and began walking out of his room, 'Mummy', JJ said abruptly stopping Abi in her tracks as she knew what was coming next, 'Who's My Daddy?'

Abi knelt down beside his bed, 'You don't need to worry about that monkey! All you need to know is that I'm your Mummy and I love you so so much!' She added as she stroked his cheek with her knuckle and began to well up.

'I wuv ou to Mummy' He smiled sweetly as he turned to his side and began to drift off.

Abi stood up careful not to wake him, wiped away the tears and went downstairs to face Jay.

…

'Have you been crying?' Jay said as he tried to comfort her.

'I think you should go Jay, I need to find Will he's buggered off somewhere and I don't know where, so you need to go' She spoke sharply.

'Abi, did you not hear what I said earlier…I love you!' He said hopeful.

'What that's going to make it all better, is it Jay? You slept with someone else, I'm over that now, but what I'm not over is that you've just told my son that his life has been a big lie, I don't appreciate it Jay so just leave!' She told him sternly.

Jay was going to fight back but decided that it was for the best to leave it, and not infuriate her even more. 'Okay, but when am I going to see him again? Because I'm not just going to walk away, he knows I'm his Dad now, whether you like it or not Abs'.

Abi thought for a moment, was she going to block Jay out of JJ's life for good? Or could she find it in her heart to give him his chance to be a Dad?

'Abs? You've been stuck in a daze for about two minutes, are you okay?' He asked confused.

'Yeah, um, come to dinner on Sunday, I'll cook a roast or something. But Jay you have to understand that you're not coming as JJ's Dad, you're coming as a dinner guest, I can't have Will know that JJ knows about you yet, he'll kill me.' Abi said half serious.

Jay looked at her concerned, 'Abi is Will-'He was cut off by the door opening.

'What are you still doing here?' William said pointing an empty wine bottle at Jay, obviously drunk.

'I was just telling him to leave, right Jay?' Abi spoke quickly reassuring her husband.

He could see the worry in Abi's eyes as William draped an arm over her shoulder. Jay not wanting to anger William any further, walked toward the door, he turned back to see Abi looking down at the ground, she gazed up at him and spoke, 'I'll see you out'. She left William's grasp as she sat him down on the sofa and then began to walk Jay to the front door. 'Sorry about him' Abi said confidently.

'Are you okay Abi? You would tell me if you weren't, wouldn't you? You would tell me if he was doing anything to you right?' He said concern racked through his voice.

'I'm fine Jay, he's drunk, I don't like people when they drink, and you know that.' She assured him with a lack of confidence in her voice.

'Has he gone yet?' A slurred voice said from the living room, 'I want a special adult's only cuddle with my wife!' William laughed to himself.

Jay gritted his teeth. 'Definitely time for you to go.' Abi spoke to Jay as she opened the door. 'I'll see you on Sunday!' She closed it before he could get another word in. She rested her head against the door as she sighed and went to see to her drunken husband.

…

Jay sat in his car watching every light in that house go out, before he knew it, he was sat in almost darkness having not started the car yet. He thought to himself about JJ, Abi and William, today had been an eventful day to say the least, but now he has a beautiful son, and he just needs the beautiful wife, the only wife for him, Abi…

**A/N:- Hello, hope your enjoying the story;) I'm sorry, I know I said that I'd publish before Thursday but I got a bit caught up in a heap of homework!**

**Ooh, Jay comes round for dinner...what's going to happen!**

**Please review, follow, private message... I really do appreciate it, thank you!:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**No Goodbyes**

_Sunday at Abi and William's house before Jay has arrived…_

'I don't get why've you invited him round for dinner anyway?' William asked curious.

'I told him he could spend time with JJ' Abi said.

'Why? It's not like he is going to be in JJ's life, is it?' William stood with his arms crossed round his chest.

Abi looked at him bewildered. 'He knows that JJ is his son now Will, that secret is out and there's no way that we can stop Jay from seeing him, even if I tried to, Jay is resilient, he won't stop until he can be in JJ's life.' She told him bluntly.

'I guess you're right, we could kill him, dump him in the docks, no one would ever know the difference…' Will joked as a smirk appeared on his face.

'Don't say things like that.' Abi told him sternly.

Will looked at her confused. 'You still have feelings for him, I can see it, you never have been good at hiding your feelings, even five years ago you were all over me in that doctor's office.' William said with an evil tone.

'I was all over you? I was 18 and had just had a baby! You were my doctor; I came to you to get help! Some of the things you say really do make me feel sick.' She said sharply instantly regretting it.

William glared at her and then grabbed her wrist tightly enough to create bruising, Abi winced and tried pulling away. 'Don't talk to me like that, you ought to respect me more Abigail.'

Abi began to try to persuade him to let go. 'Don't create a scene before Jay arrives.' She sharply inhaled a breath as he tightened his grip after hearing Jay's name. 'What will he think when he comes and sees the tension between us? You want to convince him that we are a perfect family right?' She said as a desperate attempt for him to stop hurting her.

He looked into her eyes and saw the fear, he let go of her wrist, gave her a kiss of the cheek and walked out the room like nothing had happened. Abi waited until he was completely gone before she let out a sigh and looked at her wrist, five bright red circles where his fingers had been placed lit up on her pale skin, she grabbed her long sleeved cardigan from the side, put it on and carried on as normal just like she had done previous times before.

…

'Mummy, why can't I tell Daddy that I have a new Daddy?' JJ asked Abi as they laid the dinner table.

'Because it's a little secret, and he may get a bit angry, not with you but with Me.' She replied cautiously.

'Like he did the on Friday after my other Daddy left?' JJ said confidently.

'What? Why weren't you in bed?' Abi asked him afraid of what he may have seen.

'I'm sorry Mummy.' He said softly before breaking down into floods of tears.

'Baby, come here.' She gave him a big hug. 'Look at me, Daddy doesn't mean to do those things, he just gets a bit angry sometimes when Mummy does things wrong.' Abi thought about what she was saying and how messed up it sounded. 'But if he hurts you for doing something wrong you promise that you'd tell me, yeah?'

'Yes Mummy, I promise' He smiled and wiped his tears away.

Abi thought for a minute about William and JJ, she thought about how violent William was getting and how scared she was for JJ, that when she suddenly said 'JJ do you want to stay at your new Daddy's this week?'

'What?' Jay said suddenly as he walked into the dining room.

'Hello Daddy, Mummy said that I can stay round your house this week' He said shooting a smile at Jay.

Jay looked at JJ stunned about his casual way towards him and then he remembered exactly Abi and just said. 'Ugh yeah, I just heard, Abi can I talk to you, like now!' Jay hurried Abi quickly into the kitchen.

'Care to explain!?' Jay said quietly not wanting JJ or Will to hear.

Abi thought for a minute, should she tell Jay about William? She rejected the idea and said with confidence, 'Well if you don't want to spend time with your son that's fine, I just thought it would be nice as its half term for him and I would have to hire a baby sitter because me and Will have work all week, he's be bored out of his skull…' She rambled on listing nonsense thoughts of why JJ should stay at Jays.

'It's not that I don't want to spend time with him Abs, all I want to do I spend time with him but I have work too, I can't just drop everything, plus I don't know what he like to do, to eat, what time he goes bed, his favourite tv show, I don't know anything about him, how am I going to look after him? I mean I live in Walford if something happens; you're at least forty-five minutes away.' He stopped quickly to take a breath.

'Jay you don't need to worry! He's a five year old boy, not a dragon! He like to play football, his favourite dinner is anything with chips and red sauce, he goes bed at 8.30 seeing as it's not a school night, and his favourite tv show Doctor Who, but you'll have to watch it first and fast-forward the scary bits when he watches is otherwise he'll have nightmares, sneak into your room at night and with the angles he sleeps at, he'll take up the whole bed! Plus I'm sure Nan won't mind looking after JJ when you're at work, she misses him a lot! And forty-five minutes isn't that long and I'm pretty sure that you can look after him good enough that he won't even need me! See that's everything you need to know about your son, are you convinced now?' She looked at him with pleading eyes, how could he say no to them eyes?

'Okay, but I need you to write everything down, and make sure when I call you, you pick up the phone because I'll probably be stuck!' Jay smiled at the fact his son that he's known for two days is coming to stay with him for a week.

'You can't tell William.' Abi said bluntly.

'What? Why? Surely he'll find out when I take his, I mean my son away from his house for a week?' Jay asked confused.

'Yeah he will, but just once you're gone, I don't really want to create a scene in front of JJ.' Abi looked down at the floor.

'Abi, you have told him that JJ knows about me, haven't you?' Jay asked concerned.

'No.' Abi admitted. 'He'll go mad Jay, he's been JJ's dad for the past five years, and it's going to be hard for him to leave that responsibility behind! Please Jay just do this, for me?'

Jay thought that she was slightly afraid, but at fear of her taking away the privileges she had just given him over JJ, he decided not to question it, 'Okay, but you ring me as soon as you've talked to him, tell me how it went!' He said protectively. Abi nodded, 'When's this dinner ready then, it smells delicious!'

...

_Upstairs William is walking down the hall way when he sees JJ packing a bag in his room…_

'Hey bud, what are you doing?' William asked JJ intrigued.

'I'm going on a holiday with my Daddy.' JJ answered back confidently and lost in the moment.

'We're not going on holiday? Daddy's got work all week; I told you this, remember?'

'You're not my Daddy though.' JJ said with almost no emotion in his voice.

That's when William clicked it and began to question the young boy. 'Is your Daddy the man downstairs?'

'Umm, I-I'm not allowed to tell you that.' JJ stuttered to William.

'Is your Daddy the man downstairs?!' He asked again before taking hold of JJ forearm and squeezing it tightly, JJ squirmed before answering yes and giving into the pain. William stood up ruffled JJ's hair and ran downstairs to see his wife, leaving JJ sat against the door of his room rubbing his arm and whimpering to himself.

…

_Downstairs Jay is in the living room watching TV while William goes to confront Abi in the kitchen…_

'Hey.' William said to Abi as he walked into the kitchen trying to hide away his emotions from her.

'Hello' Abi said back as she chopped the potatoes with concentration.

'I was thinking, maybe we could tell JJ that I'm not his Dad?' He began. Abi looked at him confused. 'But oh wait, you've already done that!' He stated as he began to raise his voice.

'Will, listen, me and Jay were having a conversation and we didn't know JJ was there—'Abi spoke as she started to plead with him, scared of what he may do.

'What was the conversation about Abi? Was it about how you're giving out our son away to a man that he's known for a couple of days? You are so stupid! Why would you do something like that?' William began to shout loudly. As Abi tried to calm him down, he grasped the same wrist he had done a couple of hours previous and squeezed it so hard Abi let out a scream but tightly closed her lips in the fear that Jay or JJ would hear. 'He is my son! He has been for five years and you're just going to take him away from me? You are sick, messed up in the head and do you know what, I could take JJ away from you easy!' William spat in anger.

Abi suddenly became immensely fearful of her husband, afraid of what he would do next, so she called out to the one person she knew she could trust. 'JAY!' she screamed at the top of her voice almost damaging her vocal chords. In the living room Jay had heard Abi's screams and he heard the severe intensity in her call, so he sprinted into the kitchen only to find Abi stood in the kitchen, William holding grasping tightly hold of her wrist and her holding her cheek where he had obviously hit her, Jay knew this from the knuckle print and the blood streaming from the split directly on the cheek bone from what he presumed William's wedding ring had did on the right side of it. Jay saw red. He marched over to the man he could never stand the sight of and grabbed him by the collar almost tight enough to strangle him. 'Didn't anyone tell you that you should never hit girls?' Jay said as brought his fist to Williams face. Abi stood in shock as she'd never seen Jay have this much anger over anything, she didn't know whether to be happy that he was fighting her corner or scared at the fury he was showing. 'Wait let me rephrase that' Jay said after delivering another kick to William's stomach. 'Didn't anyone tell you that you should never hit my girl?' Jay went to give him one last beating before a hand on his shoulder pulled him backwards.

'Jay, please, he's not worth it anymore.' Abi begged and Jay nodded in agreement. He dragged up Will by the throat and walked toward the door with him in tow; Abi scurried on in front and opened the door just in time for Jay to chuck him down onto the gravel and stones. 'That is a warning for you to stay away from my son, and my Abi, you got that!?' Jay said confidently. William just spat out a mouthful of blood, Jay looked at Abi as she stood petrified. 'Don't worry he's a doctor, he'll sort himself out.' Jay slammed the door with great force enough to make Abi shudder slightly. 'C'mon, let's get the face cleaned up!' He stated cheerily as he ushered Abi towards the kitchen.

…

Abi flinched slightly as Jay cleaned up the blood the was dotted down her cheek, he laid his hand on top of hers in order to calm her nerves, they felt the electricity, they looked into each other's eyes for what felt like hours but in reality it was seconds before their lips touched, it was soft, gentle and innocent but before Jay knew it Abi had pulled away and stood up from the table, 'That was a mistake' she said and started walking out the room, she felt Jay's hand grab hers and spin her around, she looked down at their hands and then back to him, 'No it wasn't' he said before planting a hot and heavy kiss on her lips, it wasn't long before Abi caved-in and mirrored his actions…

**A/N:- Hello, I hope you enjoyed that, I'm sorry it took so long! I'm hoping Chapter Seven will be out either tomorrow or Thursday...but don't hold me to that ;)**

**Just incase anyones wondering, probably not but, I have changed my name on here, I didn't really like the one before! Oh and in the the story JJ has lost his baby voice just because it was really complicated to write without it sounding like gibberish!**

**Please review, private message, follows etc. thank you!;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**No Goodbyes**

**Chapter 7**

_Carrying on from the last part_…

Jay led Abi into the front room and onto the sofa, still both entangled in a passionate kiss they began to tear each other's clothes off. Just as Abi cardigan fell to the floor Jay went to hold her lower arm and she winced, he looked down at her arms and saw the bruises scattered along them, Jay looked back up at Abi and saw the anxiety draped across her pained expression. She sat up pushing him gently off her; they sat in silence for a while until Jay spoke, "Abi-" before he was cut off.

"I forgot about JJ!" She said rapidly. "Can you go check on him; he's probably scared, seeing his Dad all blood covered like that…" She trailed off.

"Abi, William's not his Dad anymore; he doesn't deserve to be, okay?" He asked her reassuringly and she nodded before telling Jay where JJ bedroom is.

…

Jay walked up the winding stairs and knocked on JJ's door, when he got no answer he attempted to open the door only for it to be blocked, Jay was confused. "Go away please" said a little voice from behind the door.

"JJ, are you okay in there bud?" Jay replied before slouching down onto the floor and leaning against his son's bedroom door. Jay heard a whimpering coming from the other side it "Is this about William, your other Daddy?" Calling William his son's Dad made him feel almost sick.

He heard the cries increase before they stopped and JJ lied "No, I don't want to talk, please go away."

Jay heard that he wasn't getting anywhere so he decided to change the topic, "I heard you like Doctor Who."

The mentions of his favourite TV show suddenly caught JJ's attention, "Yeah, it's my favouriteist." He said intrigued.

Jay smirked as his heard JJ's made up word. "Do you have a favourite alien?" He asked.

"Yep, I have cards and figures as well!" JJ replied.

"Can you let me in? Show me all of your Doctor Who things?" Jay said anxiously, afraid that JJ may reject his offer.

Jay heard a rustling from behind the door before JJ opened it, he lead Jay into his room showing him the figurines lined up neatly. "This one's my favourite, it's a-"

"Dalek" Jay said confidently before smiling at JJ, JJ smiled back.

…

It had felt like hours that the father and son were playing with the toys but in reality, it was only minutes.

"Daddy bought this for me for Christmas" JJ smiled as he held up a red Dalek but something clicked in his head and he frowned and began to rub his forearm.

Jay looked at his son confused. "JJ? What's happened?" He said fearful.

JJ stared at Jay not sure what to do, he reluctantly rolled up his short sleeve revealing the extremely apparent bruises, very similar to Abi's.

"Did your Daddy do this?" Jay asked as he carefully rubbed his thumb on JJ's bruises to soothe them.

JJ nodded. "I shouldn't have told him that I was going to stay with you, it was a secret, but he doesn't usually hurt me, its Mummy he hurts the most, and it's my fault." JJ began to cry uncontrollably before Jay brought him in for a cuddle.

"Don't you ever think that it's your fault okay? It's not yours or Mummy's it's that horrible man, but he's gone now so you don't have to worry anymore little man." Jay said a mixture of anger and sadness pulsing through his veins.

"Where's he gone? Is he coming back?" JJ asked concerned.

Jay took a deep breath and said, "Forget about him, I'm your Daddy now, and I'm gunna look after you and your Mummy forever."

"You promise?" spoke JJ, still shaking in Jay's arms.

He looked down at his son and said, "I promise."

…

After putting JJ to bed Jay went downstairs to see Abi. As he walked into the front room he found Abi with her head in her hands crying hysterically. Jay quickly ran to her side and asked worried, "Abs, what's up?"

"It's all a mess." She said through her tears.

"What is?" Jay questioned confused.

"Did I do the right thing?" Jay looked at her bewildered "With William, I mean he is my husband and-"

Jay cut her off, "He hit you Abi!" he said bluntly, Abi looked at him, her tears almost blubbing back up to the surface of her eyes. Jay perched himself next to her on the sofa and wrapped his arm around her and brought her head into his chest.

"He wasn't like that when I first met him." She began, "He was kind and smart, and I thought any man who can bring up a child that's not his is a million to one." Jay gritted his teeth; afraid that he would upset her further he decided not to tell her what William had done to JJ.

"Forget about him Abi. Seriously, just forget about him." Jay spoke with anger burning through his words; Abi could sense this so she decided to change the subject.

"You never did tell me why you look so ill." She said sharply, wanting to finally get a straight answer.

Jay looked down into her eyes and said, "Don't worry, it doesn't matter."

"Jay I want to know, no matter how bad it is, just tell me." Abi said annoyed.

Jay sat Abi up and looked back into her eyes, "Look, it's bad, and I don't want you getting upset by it, if you want me to tell you, I will but please, don't be angry at me Abi."

"I promise, I won't be, just please Jay" She begged.

Jay inhaled a sharp breath and said, "It was 4 years ago, you had already been gone for a year and I was struggling, I didn't know what to do, I was so alone." Abi began to get concerned. "Then one day, I was drunk and walking through these streets in a rough area, it was dark, this man came up to me and asked if I wanted any happy powder, I had no idea he meant, really I didn't, but it turned out to be cocaine, and after that night I became an addict." Jay paused to take another breath to stop him from getting emotional. "Lola stopped me from seeing Lexi and I spiralled out of control, I lost my job, my flat, everything." Abi grabbed his hand a squeezed it tight. "Phil took me in, he paid for me to go to a private rehab clinic and when I came home he gave me my job back." Jay looked over at Abi who looked worried and slightly scared, "Please Abi, don't treat me like I'm different, I promise you I've been clean for nearly a year, I would never think about touching the stuff again, it's vile and disgusting and I hate it now, please believe me" He said as a tear ran slowly down his face, Abi embraced him in a hug and said.

"I don't see you as being different, I see you as being brave" She pulled away and gave him a kiss on his cheek, Jay closed his eyes and cherished it before she sat back down and rested her head against his shoulder again.

"I'm just glad that you lived your dreams, you have a good life minus that repulsive husband you have, you're a vet, you have amazing house and plus our beautiful son. Shame William took it all for granted, but I'm here now, and I will look after you both, because I love you…and I want to be with you, forever." He paused to take in what he'd just said and asked, "Can I ask you a question…do you love me Abi?" He looked down at his ex-girlfriend who had her eyes closed and was peacefully asleep against his shoulder. He sighed, grabbed a blanket from the side of the sofa and wrapped it around the two of them before falling asleep with his head resting on top of hers…

**Hello:) I would just like to apologise about how long has taken me to update, I didn't mean for it to be this long...I am really sorry.**

**Hope you liked the Chapter! Please review or private message me and tell me what you think is going to happen next! I really enjoy reading the comments and talking to you!**

**I'll try and get the next Chapter out soon as...Thankyou!:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**No Goodbyes**

**Chapter 8**

_The morning after the night before…_

Abi was awoken on Jay's shoulder by the sound of her mobile on the sofa arm beside her. Stretching out to reach her phone she glanced over at the time displayed on her clock above the fireplace to see it was only 8am, she sighed and looked at the caller ID, it was Hannah, a friend from work who had a son, Alex who was the same age as JJ. "Hello" Abi said groggily which startled Jay and woke him; he looked down at Abi as she mouthed to him 'Morning' before she got up off of the sofa and headed speedily into the kitchen, Jay looked down at the blanket that was draped over both of them the previous night, he smiled and followed Abi into the kitchen just as she put the phone down.

"Who was that?" Jay asked before grabbing half of Abi's toast that she'd just made and taking a sizable bite out of the corner.

"Um excuse me! That seemed to be my toast that was on my plate and now it seems to be in your mouth?" She questioned him slightly annoyed.

"Well, come get it if you really want it." He said before swallowing the bite of toast and puckering his lips at Abi, she looked at him not sure what to think so she quickly pecked him on the cheek awkwardly and hurried to the fridge grabbing the milk from it and looked back at Jay, he looked at her with worry on his face, he knew something was wrong, he was just about to asked her before…

"Hello Mummy." JJ said hopping into the kitchen. "Hello Da-" JJ stopped, unsure what to say next to Jay.

"Yeah, you can call me Daddy." Jay said giving JJ a smile, he smiled back. Jay looked over at Abi who was giving him daggers with her eyes. There way definitely something wrong with her, he wasn't sure what but something was going on, and he was going to find out.

JJ walked toward Abi who was now sat at the dining room table and said, "Mummy, what are we doing today?"

"Well, Alex's mummy has invited you to go to the child's indoor play area with the slides and climbing walls, would you like to go?"

"Yes!" He answered almost too quickly. Jay smirked at his son's over excitement and then walked over to the table and sat down next to his son and opposite Abi.

"C'mon then!" Abi said. "Let's get you ready." JJ quickly jumped off the chair and ran out of kitchen to go up the stairs. Abi smiled and followed after him before Jay grasped her hand, they both felt the electricity and he stood up pulling her towards him so that they were face to face.

"Are you okay?" Jay asked fear piercing his voice. Abi turned her head away from Jay before he said, "You've been really off with me this morning and I want to know why! Is it something I said? Is it Wil-!?"

He was cut off by JJ asking, "Mummy, where are my socks?"

"I've got to go." Abi said bluntly and scurried off upstairs. Jay sighed, he sad back down and took a sip of his tea while he pondered why Abi seemed upset.

**…**

Hannah had just left with JJ leaving Jay and Abi alone in the house. Abi walked into the front room to see Jay putting on his coat. "Where are you going?" she asked him confused and scared.

"Back to Walford, I need a shower." She looked at him unsure what to say. "Well it's obvious you don't want me here Abs, you hardly said a word to me this morning. So that's why I'm going, don't worry I'll be back to pick up JJ on Monday, that is if you still want him staying with me through the week."

"I do want you here Jay, please stay. JJ needs his Dad, what's he going to think when he comes back and you're gone? You can have a shower here; I'll get you some of William's old clothes." She looked at him hopeful but he was still unsure about what she really thought. "Please Jay, I need you here."

Her plea was enough for him so he looked at her and said, "Where are the towels?" and smirked.

She smirked back and led him upstairs to the airing cupboard to grab a towel, she also found some of William's clothes and placed them on her bed ready for him when he'd finished. She was bored so she headed downstairs to go make herself and Jay a cup of tea, as she was stirring the tea she let her mind wander to William, but she quickly snapped out of it and walked back upstairs as it had been at least five minutes since she heard the water in the shower stop running. Abi knocked on her door and said "I've made you a cup of tea." Before smiling and waiting for his answer.

"Come in." He said, confused as he found it strange the she needed to knock on her own bedroom door, it's not like they were strangers.

She opened the door and saw him stood there topless, just in jeans. She gasped and turned away before saying, "Oh god sorry, I thought you said it was okay to come in, um I'll leave your tea here." She placed his tea on the floor and began to walk out until he felt him grasp her hand, just like he had done this morning, the electricity started again.

Abi's eyes slowly wandered down to their holding hands, noticing their fingers intertwined with one another. She felt Jay's gentle hand caress her cheek. Abi's eyes fluttered closed embracing his warm touch and slowly lifted her head up with her eyes remained shut. Jay observed Abi's face closely smiling to himself as he began to stroke her cheek with the pad of his thumb. Abi's eyes filed open, allowing herself to gaze into Jay's eyes. Then William had managed to flounce his way into that delicate mind of hers, causing her to jump back.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. Abi laughed nervously, holding her hands out in front of her, "You really have no idea how much you attract me and how besotted I am about you but we just can't do this." She started to walk back, but the further she walked back, Jay just kept walking towards her.

"Ooohh so I attract you," Jay said seductively, with a smirk performing on his lips.

Abi held her hand out in defence, "No Jay, I'm not giving you the satisfaction."

"You're besotted," Jay sung in a sing song voice.

"No, I'm not," Abi mocked him. "Now, get changed." Abi snapped as she turned on her heel and began to strut out of the room.

"Does William satisfy your needs?" Jay asked, challenging her.

Abi froze. Normally, she would have slapped anyone that said that to her considering that's her own personal business, but Jay was different. Jay made her recall herself back to when her and William make love. He was in control and it wasn't always pleasurable. It hardly was. They did it whenever William was in the mood. Above all, sex with William hurt Abi. Then her mind darted back to five years ago. To the times when Jay and Abi made love and that were actually making love, not practically rape like William. Sex with Jay was intimate, pleasurable and romantic. It was beautiful. Biting her bottom lip, Abi turned round to face Jay, making Jay gulp. He didn't know whether she was trying to tease him or not but five years ago, she knew how badly that turned him on. He crossed his legs in hope to hide the erection that was slowly forming. Abi slowly walked backwards reaching for the door knob and firmly closed the door. She looked down to the floor and noticed that Jay's feet were bare, which took her breath away.

"Oh you staying?" Jay smirked.

Abi's eyes darted towards Jay and she gritted her teeth, "You drive me absolutely crazy!"

"I know," Jay smiled cheekily. "Why did you shut the door?" He asked curiously as he made eye contact with the door.

"I have no idea," Abi took a deep breath as her back laid against the white door.

Jay and Abi didn't speak a word; they just gazed into each other's eyes. Then, the power of electricity had taken over them. They raced over to one another and crashed into each other as their arms tangled around each other as they started to kiss each other hot and heavily with their tongues fighting for dominance. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. They were experimenting in every part of one another's body. Jay grabbed Abi under the arms and lifted her off her feet allowing Abi's arms to loosen and curl round Jay's neck prodding her tongue against Jay's. Jay's hands moved down to Abi's waist when their breathing had gotten heavier. Jay threw Abi on the bed and teared off his jeans allowing them to drop round his ankles. He pounced onto Abi and started to trail kisses up and down her neck. He ran his hand up the side of her leg and slid her black leggings down her legs and chucked them on the floor as well as kicking his jeans off his ankles.

"You got a condom?" Jay breathed against her neck. "Cos I haven't carried one with me for five years!"

Abi thought and smirked she leaned across to the bed side table and scrambled around and finally found an unopened box, she ripped open the packaging and grabbed a condom, not checking the expiry date, she handed it to Jay before throwing on the box onto the floor.

The moment was getting more intense by the second and clothes were starting to fly across the room, landing in random places on the bedroom floor. The duvet had been pushed to the end of the bed. Jay looked up at Abi, "You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," she responded with pleasure as her hands were fastened around Jay's neck.

Gritting his teeth and having a hold of Abi's bare breasts, he gently pounded into Abi, making pleasure and passion overtake Abi's body. She moaned softly as Jay got deeper inside her and the moment got more passionate. Jay and Abi's lips wandered across each other until they decided to take hold of one another's and began tracing soft, wet, lingering kisses onto each other's lips whilst they explored each other's bodies, engrossed in a passionate love session. They went for hours. And for the first time in five years, Abi felt like she was actually making love and it was with someone who she had longed for and desired in five years without fail. She wished that Jay's penis was the only penis that had ever gone inside her. William's penis was rammed into her and she felt sickened by the thought of it. She had hoped that she would never have to face sex with William again. She only wanted to make love with Jay.

**…**

Later on that day Jay and Abi were still in bed. Abi was lying on Jay's muscly chest tracing patterns over it with her index finger. The duvet was now loosely draped across the two of them and their clothes still lying in the same places on the floor. Abi looked up at Jay and smiled, she was happier than Jay had ever seen her before; Abi closed the gap between their faces and kissed him passionately, he rolled over on top of her, their giggles drowned out the sound of the door of the opening, Abi cracked her eye open when she heard a footstep from the doorway, she screamed slightly and pushed Jay off of her, he looked towards the door and pulled the duvet back up over the two of them. "What the hell are you doing back here!?" Jay questioned angrily.

William looked towards the two of them in a state of shock before dropping a bouquet of roses to the floor and slowly pacing out of the room, Jay looked towards Abi whose face display and array of emotions, he couldn't tell what she was feeling, he began to worry for her, but before he knew it William had come rushing back into the room and grasped him around the neck with both hands, pushing his head down into the pillow that he payed for and use to sleep on…

**A/N:- Hello, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Thank you to DramaPrincess96 who writ the brilliant love scene for me! And who will also be contributing to my story quite a bit! I really appreciate it, thank you so much!:D**

**Please review or private message me, I would love to hear your thoughts on what you think is going to happen next and how you think the story is going!;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**No Goodbyes**

**Chapter 9**

_Carrying on from the last part..._

_"_Get off him!" Abi cried as she desperately tried to rip her husbands hands from her ex-boyfriend's neck. Yet he was relentless, seeing red he pushed Jay harder down into the pillow making Abi recoil her hands from his in pain. Straining, Jay rolled his eyes towards Abi, he could see the horror draped across her expression, seeing her this frightened gave him the strength to bring up his right fist and smash it straight into the left side of William's jaw. Abi looked down at William on the floor and then she looked to her left and stared at Jay, how could her life become so messed up and confused within a matter of days, she though to herself. She wasn't sure what it was but something needed to be done, so she leaned down and grabbed her silk floral dressing gown from the floor, and wrapped it around herself, tying it up tightly to hide her modesty. She stormed over to the other side of the room and pulled William up checking out the damage Jay had done in the process. "Downstairs, now!" She said to him sternly giving him evils at the same time. William looked at Abi and began to walk out of the room glaring at Jay, Jay glared back and Abi rolled her eyes at their immaturity.

She started to walk out of the room, picking up the bunch of cheap roses in the corner, "Abi?" Jay said, questioning where she was going.

"Get dressed!" She told him calling over her shoulder, Jay was confused, she seemed annoyed at him, he began to question what he truly meant to her.

...

Abi strolled into the kitchen to find William pulling everything out of the freezer, trying to find something. "What are you doing?" Abi asked angry that he'd messed up her food system.

"Looking for an ice pack." He told her looking in her direction admiring her beauty with puppy dog eyes.

She noticed him doing this and bowed her head to the floor smitten as she always gets giddy when he looks at her with his flirtatious eyes, she quickly thought of Jay upstairs and snapped her head back up again, "Don't look at me like that, you know what it does to me." She spoke softly before kneeling on the ground next to him and pulling out an ice pack from the top draw of the freezer and slapping it into his palm. She wandered over to the table and sat down placing the roses in front of her staring at them sadly. He looked at her unsure what to feel and sat down next to her placing the freezing ice pack against his blochy red jaw bone before squirming at the pain. "Here let me do it." She said to him sternly before taking it from him and pressing it carefully on the area that was now starting to swell.

"Anyone would think you're the doctor in this relationship." He joked but she just looked blankly at him.

"What relationship?" She said to him putting more pressure onto his face, he flinched pulling his face away and looking at her confused. "Doesn't feel nice does it, being hit." She spoke with pain piercing in her voice.

"I was wrong to do all those things, it was sick, disgusting." He admitted to her. "But please, if you just give me one chance for me to show you that I've changed." William said, begging her.

"I give you chance after chance William, yet you keep blowing it! I don't want to be treated like a toy." She explained to him.

"You're not a toy baby, you're my princess."

"Why should I believe that?" Abi questioned him.

He thought for a second and said, "Abi, I may seem like a monster at times but my heart beats for you. I'm in love with you, I feel connected to you!"

"If you feel conneted with me then why get me the wrong bunch of flowers? You know how much I hate roses, lillies are my favourite, they always have been!" She revealed to him, tears beginning to burn her eyes.

William felt extremely guilty about making her come close to crying, but he wanted Abi back, he needed her back. "I'm sorry darling." He apologised. "I was going insane back at that motel. I wanted to make things up with you. I love you, I know we've both made mistakes but we can both overcome them!" She still didn't look conviced. "Abi. I need you. Without you by my side, I can do crazy things...very crazy things."

She didn't know whether to feel threatened by what he'd just said but she decided to ignore it, like she always does. "Look Will, I love you, you're my husband, of course I love you, but I've got Jay upstairs lying in our bed, and I'm in love him, I always have been!" She admitted to him. "And it's taken me until now to see it."

"You don't love him baby!" He said to her softly.

"I do!" She told him.

"He took advantage of you." He told her. "Upstairs in our bedroom, on our bed, he took advantage of you." Abi shook her head not wanting to believe him, but he knew how to manipulate her, he knew how her brained worked and he used it against her. "You were vulnerable, me and you, we'd just had a falling out, you didn't know what to do, or what to think, so you turned to the person who seemed to have all the answers, and he used you baby, I'm sorry."

"No, you're wrong, he'd never do that, he loves me." She said with confusion and disbelief of what he was saying.

"He just wants to be a Dad to JJ, he doesn't want you." William explained to her, lies seeping from his lips. "But I want you."

Abi was believing what he was saying, just like she had everytime that he lied to her. She didn't know what to do next, go with the husband who never treated her right, or go with the ex-boyfriend who said he loved her but could possibly be lying for the sake of their son. They both said that they wanted to be with her but she wasn't sure who really meant it. Then she thought for a minute and said, "How can you still love me?" She questioned William, he looked at her blank, not completely sure what she meant, she saw the puzzled look on his face and said, "I just slept with my ex!" She explained to him, "How can you forgive me that quick for sleeping with someone behind your back? If I did something like that before Jay came into the picture than you would have killed me, literally!"

He looked down at the floor unsure of what to say, he looked back into her eyes and held her hands, "Abi, I've completely changed, I know it's only been a couple of days but I needed that time to think about what I'd done to you, and it sickens me." A lonely tear then rolled down his cheek, Abi had never seen him cry and he knew this, he was starting to become an expert at deceiving his own wife but Abi had no idea of this. "We've both made mistakes, yours is lying upstairs, but we can overcome them because we love each other, right?" He waited anxiously as Abi made her decision.

"I love you to." She whispered. She wasn't sure if she meant it, but when she looked into his eyes she saw the love he had for her but she hadn't seen the deceit and lies hidden in behind that false love.

...

After making up with Will, Abi remembered Jay upstairs, the man she loved but Will's web of lies made her blind to the fact that she loved Jay.

She knocked on her bedroom door, she was petfrified of the conversation that she was going to have in the next few minutes, so she closed her eyes and opened the door. Not wanting to see his face she kept her eyes closed and said, "Jay there's something I've got to tell you, I don't want to look at you because I know it'll be hard for the both of us, I love Will, he's my husband and no matter what he's done I still love him. So you should get your clothes on and go." She heard silence, he must of been in shock she thought, so she turned on her heels took a deep breath ready to walk back out the door, she opened her eyes and squeeled in shock to see Jay stood in the door way, now fully clothed. She turned back to look at where she orginally thought Jay was and realised that she'd been talking to an empty bed for the last minute or so. Abi stared at him, she couldn't help but feel envious for the woman that gets to spend their life with this amazing and beautiful man, sadly it couldn't be her, not anymore.

Jay looked down at the floor and Abi could see the pain in his eyes. "You're getting back with him?" He questioned her. Not looking into his eyes Abi nodded. "But he's sick, he hit you Abi?" Jay said, disgusted by thought of William touching the woman he loved.

"He's my husband." She said to him, her voice quivering as she closed the door behind Jay.

"And what am I?" He asked her, worried of her response.

Abi looked up at him and told him bluntly, "A mistake." She didn't like what was coming out of her mouth, it was William's words, not hers.

Jay was shocked, he couldn't understand what was going on, "You don't mean that. Please tell me you don't mean that." He begged her.

She took a deep breath in and said, "You can still see JJ whenever you want, I promise." She saw the confusion and hurt on his expression, "We're having a big dinner on New Years Day, you can come spend it with him, he'll want you there." This was breaking both of their hearts, but Abi knew that she had to be firm with him, William would want her to.

"So that's it." He said between taking sharp breaths to hold in pain he was feeling through this muddled conversation. "What about me and you? I love you!"

"And I love you but-" She was cut off by Jay's lips crashing into hers, Jay turned Abi so that her back was against the bedroom door and they kissed for a while, tresuring the moment before Jay felt Abi's hands press softly against his chest, pushing him away slightly and catching her breath briefly before saying, "But I'm married to Will and what we did earlier, it was wrong."

"No, Abi, no it wasn't, please." Jay pleaded.

He was silenced by Abi placing her finger on his lips, "It was a mistake Jay. A very pleasing mistake!" She said raising her eyebrows as she thought back to the events that had occured earlier in the day before snapping out of her trail of thought. "But nonetheless, a mistake!" She smiled at him sympathetically before she heard something, she placed her ear to he door and gasped slightly and mouthed to Jay, 'He's outside, he's listening.'

Jay saw the fear on Abi's face, he thought to himself that if Abi was so afraid of Will, the man she claimed to love, then why did she choose Will over him? Jay knew he had to do something so he pulled Abi away from the door carefully before placing, much to Abi's suprise, another kiss on her lips. Abi was confused, did he not hear what she'd just been telling him? Why wasn't he angry at her? She moved him away with a puzzled look on her face, Jay just smiled at her before opening the door which startled William."Hello!" Jay said cheerily to Will. William and Abi looked at eachother baffled, what was he doing? "Come with me!" Jay said still with a crazy grin on his face, William wasn't moving so Jay grabbed him by the arm forcefully and yanked him downstairs.

Abi was following behind, "Jay, what do you think you're doing?"

The two men reached the bottom of the staircase, they both stopped and looked up at Abi who was stood on the third step from the bottom, "Tell me that you love him." Jay said, "Tell me that you love him more than me. Tell me that you don't want their to be a me and you. Tell me that what we did upstairs on that bed meant absoloutley nothing to you and i'll leave, i'll walk right out that door and only come back when JJ needs me, not because I will fall out of love with you, but because my heart will be too broken." A tear began to run down Jay's cheek.

Abi was also in floods of tears, she didn't know what to do, now that Jay had layed out her option to choose him, she didn't want to let him go. But William seemed to persuade her everytime and he'd promised her he'd changed. There was an awkward pause for a few minutes, the two people that both wanted her waited anxiously while Abi stood, still only in a robe, crying and slightly shaking at the decision that she had to make. She knew what she wanted to do now, so she walked towards her front door where the two men were and opened it before saying, "Sorry." full of tears and looking toward Jay.

"You're making a mistake Abi." He whispered to her, pain seeping through his voice.

"He's going to change Jay." Abi said between tears. "He promised me. I have to give him a chance, he's still my husband."

Jay turned to William and pointed a finger towards him, "He will never change Abi."

Abi bowed her head, she knew that Jay was right, but she just covered Will's behaviour up with excuses in her mind. William could see Abi begin to unravell, he was beginning to become afraid that she'd change her mind so he said to Jay, "I think it's time for you to go, come and see JJ whenever." William didn't want to say that to Jay but he knew it would make Abi happy and trust him more.

Abi smiled at him while Jay rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, I will come and see my son whenever I want! Also I'll see you on New Years Day, make sure my son is safe with his step Dad." He said glaring at Will and looking scared for Abi and JJ as he walked out the door and into his car, he rested his head on his steering wheel before weeping slightly and driving out of the drive way.

...

_Back inside the house..._

"New Years Day?" William questioned Abi. "You know my family's going to be here New Years Day!" He said furiously slamming the door.

"I'm sorry." Abi spoke quietly as she was choked up from what had just happened.

Will could sense that he was beginning to frighten her again. "Never mind." He said as he wrapped his arm around her. "If JJ needs him there then I'm okay with it."

Abi was confused, this wasn't the same man she knew a week ago, had he changed? Or was it just an act? She thought to herself as she nodded to what he'd just said.

"Anyway, you go and get changed and have a shower, you look awful." He said as he looked her up and down, she began to feel self conscious, he always wanted her looking like a perfect housewife. "Once you've done that you can cook dinner." Will told her before he pecked her on the lips and walked towards the lounge to watch sports.

"Can't you cook, I feel quite tired." Abi asked him politely.

"That will be all the sex you were having while I was gone." He said bluntly before turning around and giving her a spine-chilling stare and then he carried on walking into the lounge and laughing, "Water under the bridge now, we can forget forever about you and him together." He called over his shoulder.

Abi closed her eyes, maybe he hadn't changed, she thought, or maybe that was just him.

...

Abi was sat on her bed after getting out of the shower, an outfit had already been layed out on the bed, William had put it there, he seemed to choose her clothes quite often, it was a part of the perfect housewife act she figured. She walked over to where Jay had been layed earlier in the day, she grabbed the pillow and smelt it, it had his scent on it, it was manly and gorgeous. Abi put it down quickly as someone entered the room. She breathed a sigh or relief when she realised it was JJ and not William.

"Mummy." JJ said. "Where's my Daddy gone?" He questioned her.

"Daddy not here, he won't be living with us anymore." Abi said upset.

"Why? I liked him!" JJ protested.

"You can still see him whenever you want." She said as she gave him a kiss on the forehead. JJ began to whimper. "Hey don't cry baby!" She said before pulling him into her embrace. "You have William still here, he's your step Daddy."

"I don't want him!" JJ said angrily "He's not nice, I prefer my other Daddy!" JJ thought while he cried. "Who do you prefer Mummy?"

Abi looked down at her young son and without thinking she said, "Your Daddy, Daddy Jay." She thought about what she was saying, "Oh I mean William, I prefer William." She said as she desperatly tried to persuade herself that it was true. William knew he had to persuade her as well, he knew this because he'd heard everything she'd just said. It seemed lurking behind doors was becoming his evil trademark...

**Author's Note:- Hello, sorry it's been a while, hope you enjoyed the chapter;) **

**Please review let me know what you think! Thank you!:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**No Goodbyes**

**Chapter 10**

It was New Year's Day and William had invited his family round to his and Abi's place. Abi had also invited Jay, much to William's despise. Besides, it was for JJ's benefit considering that he's been asking for him throughout Christmas.

William's family was gathered in the living room, which consisted of his mother June, who had long black curly hair with a witch's nose, his father Fred, who had grey hair with glass spectacles sitting above his nose and his younger sister Matilda, who had jet black hair which was formed in a shape of a bob. The whole of William's family was very high status and very snotty, no wonder why William is the way he is, Abi had always thought.

William entered the living room to where JJ ran over to him, pulling his arm.

"William, where's daddy?" JJ whined.

"What you talking about JJ?" Matilda chuckled, "That's daddy!" She pointed to her older brother who was standing above the young red headed boy.

JJ turned to his so called aunt, smiling at her cutely, "No, he's not. My daddy has red hair and green eyes like me!"

Along with the parents, Matilda gaped at William.

"Son, could we have a word please? In private?" June asked William politely. William nodded as he led his dearest mother in the kitchen. William leant on the worktop as June closed the kitchen door behind them.

"What do you think you're doing telling that poor boy about his real father?" June hissed.

"I didn't," William snapped. "Abi did!"

June gasped, "Why would she do such a thing? After everything we've done for her and that little boy." She spat in anger, "We put a roof over their heads and we welcomed them into our family like they were one of her own!"

"I know mum," William rolled his eyes. "There's nothing more I can do! JJ knows and it's breaking my heart, especially that pathetic excuse of a man walking back into Abi's life again!"

"Well get him out," June told her son sternly. "Abi and JJ brought the good out in you sweetheart, don't let him take them from you!"

June turned on her heel and left the kitchen, leaving William to deepen in his thoughts. His mother was right, Jay needed to stay less involved in their lives. If not JJ's, then definitely Abi's.

…

Abi was sitting on the edge of the bath, wearing a scarlet red bust up short sleeved top, a really short black pencil skirt and black heels. Abi never felt comfortable wearing this particular outfit, but it was William's request, so he could get her wicked way with her when everyone had left.

She happened to be shaking as she stared down at this white stick that was being held in her hands. It had two pink lines which only meant one thing- pregnant. She took the test early on that morning along with another two pregnancy tests. All three of them said positive. Abi was with child and it wasn't with William's baby either, it couldn't be, so it was Jay's. She dreaded the thought of William finding out. The thought of him slapping her round the face with all the force he had made tears sting within her pupils.

Abi jumped when she heard a loud bang on the bathroom door.

"Abi," Matilda called from the other side of the door.

Abi stood up and chucked the pregnancy in the overloaded bin which was seated under the sink. "Just coming!" Abi forced a smile as she unlocked the bathroom door as she swung it open to reveal Matilda standing on the other side of the door.

"Abi," Matilda whispered pulling Abi's arm forcefully, standing her against the wall. "What the hell's going on? JJ knows who his biological father is. Are you insane?"

"I didn't plan for it to happen, he just turned up on my doorstep, I didn't tell him where I lived," Abi defended herself. "And I have you know that I'm glad he came back into my life!"

Just at that moment, the doorbell rang. Abi looked at her sister in law coldly before hurrying down the stairs.

"Daddy's here," JJ squealed at the bottom of the stairs.

Abi opened the door to reveal Jay on the doorstep. Abi sighed with relief as she pounced into his arms, wrapping her arms round his neck and hugging him tightly. Matilda had gone into the kitchen to see William. Jay chuckled as he held onto Abi, inhaling her scent of Ted Baker perfume.

"You okay?" Jay asked, as they pulled away from the hug, but had his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"I'm fine, I'm just glad to see you," Abi smiled at her once true love, and he still is.

Jay smiled warmly at Abi, gazing into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Daddy!" JJ squealed, interrupting his parents' moment. Jay chuckled as he lifted JJ in the air and carried him as he heard his son chuckle. Abi smiled at the father and son moment.

"Abi, can I have a word?"

Abi turned around to find William standing there. Matilda had entered the living room to re-join her parents. Abi gulped as she walked into the kitchen with William marching behind her. He slammed the kitchen door behind her and pinned her up against the worktop.

"Matilda told me what you said to her and how you spoke to her," William gritted his teeth, with anger lingering in his voice as he whispered to his wife harshly. "Respect my family, you got that?"

Abi didn't answer. William shoved her, making Abi gasp. "You got that?!" William's voice increased its level in volume slightly.

Abi nodded, not looking him in the eye.

"Oh and she told me what you said about Jay, glad he came back," William whispered coldly. Abi didn't answer, just looked down. "You never felt grateful for what I gave you."

"What beatings?" Abi snarled.

William glared at her and shook his head in anger and rage, "Don't tempt me Abigail. Remember what I can do!"

William pulled the door open and stormed out of the kitchen, trying to act casual. Abi was left standing in the kitchen feeling worthless and scared what William will do to her next. Just like he has done for the past four years.

...

Jay was standing in the living room after JJ had practically dragged him there wanting to show him all of his new Doctor Who figurines he'd got for Christmas. He stood awkwardly as William's family who were sat on the sofa looked him up and down, turning their noses up. He wanted to get out of this situation, so he told JJ to go upstairs and get some more of his Doctor Who collection to show everyone, he happily agreed running up the stairs. While JJ was out of the room, he slipped into the kitchen where Abi was manicly dishing up dinner. "Need a hand." He said in her ear, smirking as he knew it would make her jump.

"Jay!" Abi said to him annoyed, "Don't do that, you scared me!" She complained.

"Calm down, I was only joking!" Jay said reassuring her as he began to help her dish up. "So then, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Why?" She asked him still bothered about him scaring her.

"You just seem a bit-." He was cut off by Abi

"A bit what?" Abi asked him puzzled.

"On edge." Jay said with a slight smirk, but Abi kept her head down focussing on the dinner, he could sense it was something more. "Abs, tell me what's up?"

"William likes to have six potatoes," Abi pointed out, changing the subject between them as she looked towards William's plate.

"Abi!" Jay rose his voice a little, wanting some answers.

Abi rolled her eyes, annoyed at Jay's protective behaviour as she feared that she would end up telling Jay too much. She sighed turning towards the love of her life, "We need to keep our distance."

Jay frowned, "Why? How exactly can we keep our distance when we have a son together?"

"I mean, act like we don't have affection for one another," Abi answered as she focused on dishing up the food. Jay smirked at Abi and turned around, leaning against the worktop folding his arms across his chest, "I knew it."

Abi rolled her eyes and sighed, "Please Jay. For both of our sakes, to save us from William."

"Save us from William?" Jay frowned. He had an idea how William treated Abi, but then his mind seemed to trance to JJ, his little boy. "Abs, you sound threatened by William."

Abi stifled a laugh, "Will's my husband, why should I feel threatened by him?"

"Don't treat me like I'm some sort of mug, Abi! To be honest, I don't feel comfortable having JJ live under his roof," Jay admitted. "In fact I don't feel comfortable having you live with him either."

"That's not your responsibility!" Abi argued.

"JJ's my responsibility," Jay backfired, whispering coldly. Then, he went back to his original voice: "In fact, if I knew about JJ since the moment he was born, I would have him living with me!"

Abi gasped, "Jay, please. Don't take JJ away from me, don't talk like that. JJ is the only thing that keeps me going….as well as you," Abi bit her lip as she observed Jay's response.

"Then, why are you saying for us to keep our distance?" Jay asked, really confused.

"So William lets you stay in mine and JJ's life," Abi responded, with a trace of fear tracing within her voice.

Jay raised his eyebrow and was about to say something before the door swung open allowing William to walk in.

"Haven't you dished the food up yet? God sake woman!" William spat. Jay clenched his fists discreetly, disgusted at how William was talking to Abi. William turned towards Jay, "Your son is waiting for you in the living room."

Jay looked at Abi before heading into the hallway, followed by William, who grabbed his arm and lured him against the bannister.

"Just remember, you're here for JJ, not my wife," William threatened, getting right up in his face. Jay chuckled, this so called doctor didn't scare him one bit. "Sorry am I meant to feel scared?" Jay spoke, "Cos you don't scare me. Take a good look in the mirror, you're just a weasel. You're pathetic!"

"Well Abi loves me," William scoffed.

"Yeah, but she's in love with me isn't she," Jay smirked, recalling back to when him and Abi slept together last month. "Yes, I heard your conversation. I've worked out that you're keeping her here aren't you? Like a toy? A possession? If you release her from this lead like you're keeping her on or whatever, I think you'd find that she'd come back to me. She had dignity when we lived in Walford, she didn't let anyone walk all over her, but you took that away from her. You've manipulated her for all these years, twisting her brain. Let me tell you one thing, your time will come and karma will slap you right in the face, just like I did, but I hope that karma hits you much harder. It seems like your true colours have come back and when it comes crashing down like last time, I will be there for Abi and I will make sure that she doesn't take you back. You don't deserve her. You deserve a bed in a prison cell!"

Jay and William seemed to have some sort of staring match before they noticed JJ standing in the doorway. Jay smiled at his son before walking over to him and ruffling his bright red hair, "Ello little man!"

"Come see my TARDIS play set," JJ grinned cheekily, oblivious to the fact of the conversation between his two Daddies.

"Yeah, course I will," Jay smiled, allowing JJ to lead him into the living room. Jay glanced over his shoulder and glared at William. For the first time, in a long time, William felt timid. He felt weak. Abi had to stay with him, he forbid her to fall back into the arms of Jay Brown. He needed to act fast, he had to do something to make Abi fall into his trap, like she has done for the past four years.

...

It was dinner, everyone was sat around the table. William had told JJ where he had to sit knowing full well that Jay would sit next to him, that way William could sit at the other end of the table with Abi and her and Jay would be so far away from each other, they couldn't hear the other speak. Fred, June and Matilda were sitting towards the middle of the long mahogany table that was still covered in Christmas decorations. Jay was suprised at how prestigious the dining room and Abi's meal looked, he knew William was extremely posh, but he also knew that when Abi was a teenager she didn't want a life like this, she wanted to be happily rich, not unhappily posh, William had changed her. Just as everybody started to enjoy the dinner Abi had cooked, June excused herself from the table making her way to the bathroom.

Abi looked across the table and saw Jay cutting up JJ's dinner into smaller, more manageable chunks so that he wouldn't choke. She smiled at the father and son bond that they'd already created in such a short amount of time, but William noticed this and as soon as she payed more attention to Jay than him, he pulled her into a passionate kiss, this caught her by surprise, she didn't like it when he did this it made her feel awkward in front of other people, especially seeing as though they were having dinner with his family, her ex and her son! Also he wasn't a delicate kisser, it was rough and uncomfortable, although she was use to it by now. Knowing how inappropriate this was Abi tried pulling away from William but he pushed back so she placed her hands on his chest and pressed against it with enough force to tell him to stop. As he pulled away from her he looked at her confused, she just shook her head at him, picked up her napkin and wiped her lips. Annoyed William rolled his eyes before shoving her fork forcefully into a potato making everyone else on the table shudder, especially JJ.

Jay noticed the fear that JJ had for his Step Father, he draped his arm around his son before turning his head towards William, they both proceeded in continuing the stare match they hadn't finished early in the day. Abi caught the two men doing this and raised her eyebrows firstly at Jay and then to Will, they both stopped immediately, they both knew full well that the eyebrows meant she was starting to get really annoyed. Jay looked back down at JJ, he could see how shaken he still was, Jay knew there was something more with William and JJ, and he was determined to find out what. But first he had to be there to look out for his son and the love of his life, so he have JJ a kiss on the head reassurring him that everything will be okay.

Meanwhile in the bathroom June had just finished and she was washing her hands, after they'd been washed she picked up a hand towel to dry them, she accidentally dropped the hand towel on the floor and as she leant down to pick it up, she looked to her left noticing a white stick in the bin. June knew exactly what it was so she picked it up, hopeful she inspected the stick and there in a circle of the stick was two bright pink lines. 'I'm going to be a Grandmother, one that's actually related by blood this time...!' She thought to herself as she looked into the mirror, she smiled with glee before putting the stick back into the bin, washing her hands for a second time and then exiting out of the door and making her way back into the dining room

As June sat back down at the table, the atmosphere was tense and awkward, there was no conversation, just the sound of forks and knives scratching the china plates. Everyone noticed this, so Fred said, "How about we make a toast?" The whole table seemed unsure but agreed. Will grabbed the wine and topped up his glass, he went pour Abi one in her empty glass but Abi placed her hand on top of it telling him that she didn't want any, but Will was insistent and he tore her hand away from the glass and began pouring the wine. June noticed this and snubbed her son by saying, "William, you of all people should know better than to give a pregnant woman alcohol." The whole table fell silent once again.

"What?" Will said confused.

"Oh." June said, realising she'd said too much, but it was too late, she had to explain. "The positive pregnancy test, in the bathroom. I thought she would have told you." She directed her eyes towards Abi, "You are his wife."

Abi just wanted the ground to swallow her up, she didn't want anyone to find out yet, especially not William. She looked up at him to see the pain and anger in his eyes, she knew exactly what he was thinking, that her having his baby was impossible, so how could she be pregnant? Abi saw the thought on his face before he bowed his head and they both looked towards Jay. Jay seemed hurt by the shock news, he thought that him and Abi were going to be together, but now she was pregnant with Williams child...well at least that's what he thought. Abi stood up from the table, "I think William and I need to talk." She said, fear trembling through her voice as she quickly hurried from the room and began heading up the stairs, William darted after her. Everyone was confused about William's reaction to the pregnancy, no one more so than Jay.

...

Abi was sat on the bed when William came crashing through the door and slammed it behind him, Abi noticed the pregnancy test in his hand, he was taking short sharp breaths to contain his anger. "How the hell can you be pregnant?" He said sharply as he began to pace around the room. She just looked down at the floor, she was so frightened right now. "ABI!?" He grabbed her chin with force and tilted her head up so she could face him. "I don't know why I'm even asking you, we both know the baby can't be mine, so there's only one other person. Unless you've been sleeping around!" William accused her.

Abi squinted her eyes as he tightened the grip on her jaw, almost strangling her, "I am not a cheat!" She stated strongly before grasping his arm and ripping it away from her, he took a step back.

"Oh, so you and him, that wasn't cheating?!" He questioned her sarcasm in his voice, she was beginning to become intimidated, but that's exactly what he wanted.

"No! Me and you had just had a massive argument!"

"Yeah! Caused by him!" He answered quickly.

"Don't you dare turn this around on him! You're the one who was hitting me!" William didn't answer, he just looked at her, staring. Abi looked down at her hands, "It wasn't cheating." She said bluntly as she looked back up into his eyes.

William looked "Then what was it?"

"Love." She said almost too quickly.

Abi could see the rage beginning to boil in his eyes, she knew what was coming so before he could do anything she trampled across the bed, but he grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her up before shoving her against the wall, and slapping her around the face, with such force the swelling and redness began almost immediately. She went to scream out but he fixed his hand tightly across her mouth. "You know that I didn't want to do that." He said as he stared at her wickedly with evil in his eyes. "Why would you say something as stupid as that?" He questioned her knowing that she couldn't answer, so he took his hand away from her mouth slowly, but she was too overwhelmed to give him an answer, the pain from that slap still had her in floods of tears. So William said, "I have a solution to our little, 'problem'." He said before placing his hand on her stomach and grasping it tightly, she inhaled a sharp breath. "This baby, it's mine. No one but you and me know that I'm infertile." They both looked down at the floor, the fact that he couldn't have his own children hurt William, they found out three years ago, that's when his abuse towards Abi started. "So you forget about lover boy downstairs, he's nothing to you any more."

"He's JJ's Dad." Abi said frightened and trying desperately to get her breath back.

"And that's all he is. You have to stop speaking to him Abi, stop looking at him, stop even thinking about him because you and him, whatever it was it's finished. I'll sort out everything with him and JJ, he can still see him but I'll take JJ to his, and when he brings JJ back, you will not be here." He said spitefully, his eyes looking into hers so strangely, it made her skin crawl. "Also may I correct you on something you just said, he is not JJ's Dad." She looked at him confused, she had no idea what he was talking about. "Well, by law, I am. Remember the birth certificate? You put my name on it when JJ was one so that he could have my name! So that means that legally JJ is not Jay's son, he's mine. And if you choose Jay over me, I will take JJ from you and your little boyfriend."

Abi looked at him, worry screaming in her voice as she said, "You can't do that, you wouldn't."

"You want to bet? In court the child goes with the parent that is better for the child's needs." He informed her.

"Yeah, me!?" Abi stated.

"Oh, now that's where your wrong honey. I'm a doctor, and you were my patient because you had depression, panic and anxiety attacks on a daily basis. Now tell me, would the court choose a Father, with a degree in medicine and is now a fully qualified doctor, or you, a Mother with mental health issues?" William questioned her, an evil smirk beginning to form on his face.

Abi didn't know what to say, she was in a state of complete shock and mental destruction. She had to believe everything that William had said, she had no choice now, there was no way she could choose Jay, she just had to face it. "So if I don't talk to Jay again, you wont take JJ from me?" She said, making sure that she'd understood everything.

"Exactly." He said as he raised his hand to brush a strand of hair from her face but she flinched away from him, afraid that he was going to hit her again, but he continued and brushed past where he'd previously hit her, this made her squirm slightly with pain. "I'm sorry." He said delicately.

"I don't care." Abi said with no emotion before walking away from the wall and sitting on the bed. "Anyway, there's a bigger problem to sort out." She said as she placed her hand on her stomach.

William walked over to her, he needed to manipulate her. "We go along with the plan I told you earlier. That baby is mine, okay?"

Abi looked at him, sorrow in her eyes, "Let me guess, if I don't say that it's yours you'll hit me and take my son away from me?!" She said with a bit of sarcasm.

He looked down at his hands and then into Abi's eyes that were burning with tears, "I'm only doing this because I love you."

Abi stifled a laugh, "Oh so you hit me out of love! You don't love me."

"Of course I love you, and I'm only trying to protect you because that's what husbands do!" He paused for a while, "And I can't say that I hit you because I love you because that just sounds sick, but the fact that I couldn't have my own children, it really hurt me!...And I took my anger out on you, and that was wrong, really really wrong. But now we have a chance, I have a chance to be a Dad!" Abi looked at him unsure, he knew his manipulation was working, so he grabbed her hand and said to her, "Abi, this baby is the best thing that has happened to us in a long time! And I can tell you now that if you let me be it's Dad, I will change!"

"No more hitting?" She asked him.

"No more hitting." He confirmed and smiled to her.

She falsely smiled back, she knew this was the only way for her to keep JJ, she couldn't loose him, especially not to William, JJ wouldn't be safe in William's care so Abi did the only thing she thought she could, she agreed to staying with William and raising Jay's baby with him.

William stood up and headed for the door before turning around and saying, "Clean yourself up before you come down babe, you look a right mess."

She watched him walk out the door before bursting into a stream of tears, she felt weak but she got off the bed and onto her feet and began to walk over to her white antique dressing table, on the top was a picture of JJ, she smiled at her little boy, he was so beautiful and reminded her so much of Jay. Abi placed the picture back down and took a look in the mirror, there was a blotchy purple and red bruise forming on her face, through it was a scratch made from his wedding ring, she knew it would scar, it looked rather deep. She did what William had told her too, she cleaned herself up but the scratch was still very visiable, it was too hard for her to cover up and she knew people would ask questions.

...

Downstairs everyone was getting ready to leave, Fred, June and Matilda had their coats on and were waiting to say goodbye to Abi in the living room while Jay was helping JJ put all of his Doctor Who toys into a bag to get ready to go to Walford and stay at his place. Abi walked down the stairs and into where everyone was, immediately Will came to stand next to her, he put his arm around her and smiled kindly at everyone. Matilda came over to Will&Abi to say goodbye and she noticed the cut on Abi's face, "Ooh, how did you do that, it looks painful!" Matilda said making everybody stare at Abi, especially Jay.

She was about to say something when Will said, "She fell over upstairs, hit her face on the door. Didn't you honey." He gripped her arm tightly forcing her for an answer.

"Oh yeah, haha, clumsy me!" Abi said trying to get Will to stop, luckily he did otherwise she would have shouted out with pain.

Everybody just laughed it off, everybody except Jay. He knew that there was something wrong and that's when he began thinking back to last month with him and Abi. He started to think that maybe he was the one who got Abi pregnant but he was suddenly cut from his trail of thought by JJ tapping him repeatedly on the leg, telling him that he was ready to go. Jay picked JJ up in his arms while carrying all his toys and clothes. He went to walk towards Abi but she took a brief look at William as she swerved Jay going to his left arm where JJ was perched she gave him a kiss and told him to be good before completely ignoring Jay and walking towards the kitchen, "Abs!" Jay called.

She carried on walking, that's when William grasped Jay's other arm and brought him close to whisper in his ear, he said, "If you ever touch my wife again I will kill you. Now. You've got your son, go!" Jay didn't at all feel threatened by this maniac but for JJ's sake he glared at the man he despised and walked out of the house, leaving Abi alone with him once again...

**A/N:- Hello, I hoped you enjoyed that chapter, it was a long one! A lot of that is down to DramaPrincess96 who writ a whole lot of this chapter so thank you so much, you're brilliant!;)**

**Please review, thankyou;)**


	11. Chapter 11

** No Goodbyes**  
**Chapter 11**  
_4 months later..._

Abi was now 5 months pregnant, although to her, it'd felt like longer. This is because William had told Abi that they can easily live on his wages as he was getting a pay rise, this meant Abi stayed home all day doing housework and watching boring talk shows, everyday she was extremely bored, except for when she had to go do a big food shop once a week or when she got to pick JJ up from school, although she didn't pick him up all the time, she had to share the responsibility with Jay. Abi hadn't talk to Jay in months, they had very brief phone calls about JJ but their phone calls never went further than talking about their son and their time share for him, this was mainly because if they'd start talking, William would always be around, he hardly ever let her out of his sights, even when he'd be at work he'd make sure that a member of his family, normally his sister Matilda, was checking up on her. When Jay had to pick up or drop JJ off, William made it his mission for Abi to never be around, he knew Abi still loved Jay and her didn't want her to spill their secret, William didn't want them communicating at all.  
**...**  
It was 2.30 on Friday afternoon, Matilda was round again having lunch and a cup of tea like she had been everyday since Abi stopped working and she was chatting about the baby to Abi. "So what are you going to call it!" She asked for the third time today.  
"I already told you, I'm not sure yet." Abi said, annoyed at the fact she'd said this repeatedly to her. Though Abi did have a name in mind but decided to keep it to herself.  
Matilda began slurping on her cup of tea and Abi remembered that she had to pick JJ up, she was over joyed, any excuse to get away from witch face she had to call her sister in law. "Oh!" Abi said pretending to Matilda that she was late. "I have to go pick JJ up, you know the way out of the door right?" Matilda looked confused but Abi swiped her keys from the kitchen counter and shuffled out of the kitchen as quick as she could seeing as though she was 5 months pregnant. "Bye!" Abi said before Matilda could even say a word.

Abi pulled up outside the school gates and got out of the car and leaned on it as she waited for JJ, she was 10 minutes early but she desperately needed to see her baby boy. She thought about him and smiled, JJ was like a breath of fresh air, he never had any worries or problems, he just rambled on about his Doctor Who and his Dad when he was with her. She liked it because it was like she could talk about Jay to him and he would be fine about it as he didn't know the adult issues, he didn't need to. Abi began giggling to herself slightly thinking about something JJ had told her about Jay, the vision of him stepping on JJ's figurine of David Tennant's Doctor and then falling after tripping on a TARDIS really made her tummy tickle, she knew how clumsy Jay could be at times, she just snapped out of that thought when she felt a hand press on her arm making her shudder briefly, she shot her eyes up and saw the man she loved.  
"Abi? What are you doing here?" Jay asked her confused.  
Abi just smiled and wrapped her arms around Jay's neck and pulled him in for a tight hug while resting her head on his shoulder. "I've missed you so much." Abi whispered in his ear before seeing all of the other parents look at her in disgust, she didn't care, they were all snobby idiots in her eyes just like her in-laws, but still she pulled away from the embrace afraid if any of them would tell William. That wouldn't be good.  
"Yeah, I've missed you too." Jay said smiling awkwardly as he looked down at her swollen looking tummy. He knew that they shouldn't be together else William would go mad. "Why are you here?" Jay asked.  
Abi didn't know why Jay wasn't more pleased but then she got back to reality and realised that they were both here, together. "It's my turn to pick JJ up?" She said to him.  
Jay looked at her and shook his head before putting his hand in his coat pocket and getting out the timetable William had made stupidly to avoid a situation like this. He unfolded the piece of paper and pointed at the date, 28th of April, with Jay's name printed beside it. "See!" Jay boasted.  
Abi didn't like it when he did this and now that she was very hormonal due to the baby, so she wasn't taking any of it. "What is your problem?! I came here to pick up my son and all you can do is boast! Do you know how lucky you are to actually see him! This is the most fun I have all my day and now you've just gone and ruined it. Thanks a lot!" She stated almost shouting before storming off down the road and away from the school.  
Jay laughed slightly as he saw her waddle away as fast as she could holding her stomach, "Abi your car is here!" He called to her but she waddled on until she suddenly stopped, Jay stared at her from a far wondering what was going on then he saw her clench her stomach and heard her moan in pain. Worry soon painted Jay's face, he dropped William's stupid timetable onto the curb and ran toward where Abi was, when he got there she gripped Jay tightly and began crying, "It hurts Jay."  
"Don't worry babe, it'll be okay." He tried to reassure her but he wasn't too sure what was happening himself. His thought was cut off by JJ running towards them shouting for his Mummy. Jay slowly began to lead Abi into the front seat of his car, she was rubbing her tummy and she'd grip it tightly when the pain would begin again. Jay felt helpless. He then put JJ into his booster seat in the back of his car and began to drive to the hospital. Looking to his left and into the rear view mirror he saw the two people he loved most in the world.  
**...**  
Jay had left JJ in the supervised play area while he went into the room with Abi to wait for the doctor's diagnosis, they were still waiting for the doctor, he still wasn't in the room and Abi was becoming very anxious. The pains had stopped now but Jay didn't know if that was a good sign or not. He believed that it wasn't his baby, but no matter what he still cared.  
Abi was had no idea what was going on, "What if something happens Jay?" Abi asked him tears burning in her eyes.  
"Eh, don't think like that, it'll be okay." Jay said not sure whether to believe himself. He could see that she wasn't believing it either so he draped his arm around her and she buried her head into his chest and began crying.  
She lifted her head from him and looked into his eyes, "Jay, before we hear anything from the doctor I need to tell you something." Abi said sniffling back a tear, she was about to tell Jay everything, William's black mail, the threats and the fact the William is infertile so the baby that she's carrying is Jay's.  
"You can tell me anything." He assured her before giving her a kiss on her forehead.  
She looked towards him and smiled, "The baby, it's-"  
She was cut off by the door swinging open and William paced in, the doctor's notes in his hand, he immediately paused as he looked up and saw the man he loathed have his hands on his wife once again. "Abi, what's going on?" William asked anger seething in his voice as Jay recoiled his arm from around Abi and sat in the chair next to the bed.  
"Look William, it's not what you think." Jay said trying to protect Abi in case Will got angry.  
"I wasn't talking to you." William said bluntly before looking at Abi and seeing the terror in her eyes. He looked back at Jay and said, "Your son is waiting for you."  
Jay looked to Abi for reassurance and she nodded to him signalling him to go to JJ. He stood up and as he walked out of the room he hit into William's shoulder and whispering in his ear, "If you hurt her, I will kill you." William stifled a brief laugh feeling slightly intimidated as Jay carried on out of the room, he didn't trust William with Abi but in his eyes she'd chose him.  
William dropped his head before strolling over to Abi bed and slumping on the end of it dropping the doctor notes on her lap. "Braxton Hicks."  
"What's that?" Abi asked him, worry straining in her voice.  
"It's nothing, just early stage contractions." He told her.  
"Nothing? That was one of the most painful experiences ever?!" Abi moaned hoping William had forgot about earlier.  
William just glared at her, "Yeah but I bet you got a bit of pain relief from lover boy."  
Abi looked disappointed, "Don't be like that please baby, I love you and I wish that you were there instead of him." She said lying through her teeth, she just didn't want him to hit her again. Abi got up out of the bed, holding her stomach and walked over to where William was, she leant down to kiss him but he pushed her away.  
"Don't be so disgusting. Do you really think that I would want to kiss you after seeing you and him together?" William said spitefully, Abi was in shock.  
"Please." She begged quietly.  
"No." William argued before stepping towards her and grasping her fore arms with intense strength, Abi squealed slightly, "Now, I'm going to give you one more chance, we are going to forget about this and move on like we always do, do you understand?" He asked her but she wasn't too sure what to say, "Do you understand?!" He repeated digging his fingers tightly into the flesh of her arms.  
Abi nodded, she now had tears that had filled her eyes and were beginning to run down her face. Just at that moment there was a knock at the door, William stepped away from Abi just as JJ came running into the room, Jay following behind. "Sorry, he wanted to see if his Mummy was alright, he's been getting worried." Jay said before looking at Abi and JJ who were now embraced in a hug, he could see the pain in Abi's eyes. "Abi, are you OK?" Jay asked her, curious of what had happened after he left the room a few minutes previous.  
Abi looked up at Jay and he could see the tears, "She's fine." William said to him.  
"What have you done to her?" Jay asked William as he panicked for Abi's safety.  
"She is not your responsibility." William told him in a tone so that Abi and JJ couldn't hear there conversation.  
"Abi is the mother of my child and because of that I like to make sure that she's safe." Jay told him hushing his voice slightly.  
"But is she though? The mother of your child I mean." William asked him smirking.  
"What are you on about? Of course she is, that little boy over there is my son whether you like it or not." Jay said standing up to him.  
"You're wrong, he's actually my son." William told Jay as a confused look painted Jay's face. "Well by law anyway. My name is on his birth certificate, he has my last name so in the eyes of the law, you're just some stranger who's kidnapped a child. So if I tell the police that my son has been taken, who do you reckon they'll believe?" William began to blackmail Jay just like he'd done to Abi months before.  
"You wouldn't do that."Jay told him, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.  
"You wanna bet?" William asked him, this tested Jay's patience.  
"Abi, she'd tell the police that he's my son." He said to William, thinking that he'd found a flaw in his plan.  
"Well, we both know that I have her wrapped around my little finger. She will do anything I tell her to. Anything!" William said giving Jay and evil grin.  
Jay knew that William was completely right. Abi would do anything that William told him and he tried to change that but now it was too late, Jay couldn't lose JJ, no matter what. Jay looked up at the man he hated and nodded, "So, what do you want me to do?" Jay said.  
William smiled, his plan had worked, "You take your son, you walk out of this hospital room and you never see her again. I will take care of the time share with JJ, Abi wont be involved any more, you and her can't be trusted. So go and leave Abi to be happy with me and our baby. You are just an unwanted distraction."  
Jay didn't even look at William, he knew that if he did then he would become to angry and do something that would in some way hurt JJ. He walked over toward the Mother and Son who were deep in conversation and said, "Come on JJ, it's time to go." Jay said to JJ.  
He could see the upset drape over his face, "But I want to stay with Mummy, I need to make sure she's all better."  
"Your Mummy is all grown up now, I'm sure she can look after herself." He didn't look but in the corner of his eye he could see Abi frowning in confusion, JJ still hadn't moved, "Now." Jay told him sternly but not shouting.  
JJ gave his Mummy a kiss and a hug before jumping down off of the hospital bed and walking towards the door, "Bye Mummy!" JJ said cheerily.  
"Bye sweetheart." Abi said smiling towards her little boy, "Bye Jay." She added getting a sour look from William. Jay turned back to Abi he just looked at her for a while, admiring her before turning back around and walking out of the door ignoring Abi's goodbye as it slammed behind him, "No goodbyes." He said to himself as tear began to stream down his face landing on the solid hospital tiled floor...

**A/N:- Hello, thank you for reading;)**

**Next chapter will be the last chapter of this story because of my internet is being cut off for a whole month in a week or so due to my family moving house, but I will be doing a sequel called 'Healing' which should be out around mid/late February...**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think by reviewing, I really appreciate it...Thank you:)**


End file.
